Phobia : Yuri
by Aomine Sakura
Summary: Sasuke tidak mengerti, mengapa sulit menaklukan gadis seperti Haruno Sakura. Selama ini, belum pernah ada yang menolak pesonanya. Namun pengakuan gadis itu, membuatnya bungkam./"Hn. Kenapa aku tidak bisa menjadi kekasihmu?"/"Karena aku penyuka sesama jenis. Aku seorang Yuri."/SasuSaku/SasuSakuIno/Slight SaiIno
1. Chapter 1

**Phobia : Yuri**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno] Ino Yamanaka**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prolog**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DLDR!** _ **(Jika tidak suka dengan adegan di dalamnya atau cerita yang dibuat Author, silahkan klik tombol back! Dilarang COPAS atau PLAGIAT dalam bentuk apapun! M for Save!)**_

 **Selamat Membaca!**

 **oOo Phobia : Yuri oOo**

Suara musik yang memekakan telinga disambut baik oleh beberapa orang yang sedang menari di lantai dansa. Tidak ada perbedaan gender diantara mereka, satu sama lain berdansa menghentakan tubuhnya ke segala arah. Tidak hanya orang-orang yang berdansa, di sudut ruangan banyak ditemukan gadis-gadis penghibur yang sedang melayani tamunya, bahkan barnya juga ramai oleh beberapa orang yang memesan minuman yang mereka inginkan.

Di sudut ruangan yang lainnya, seorang pria dengan setelan jas menuang wine di gelasnya sebelum meneguknya. Di meja di hadapannya tidak hanya ada sebotol wine, tetapi ada bir dan beberapa minuman berkelas lainnya.

"Oi, Teme! Ini sudah gelas ke berapa?" tanya pria berambut pirang yang mencoba menjauhkan gelas dari tangan sahabatnya itu. Sedangkan pria dengan kulit pucat di sebelahnya tersenyum aneh ke beberapa wanita-wanita seksi yang lewat.

Pria dengan mata onyx itu mengernyit tidak suka ketika gelasnya diambil.

"Entahlah, lima atau tujuh." Pria itu mencoba mengingat-ingat.

"Tidak ada minum lagi, teme."

Sasuke Uchiha, seorang eksekutif muda itu kini mengambil boto winenya dan langsung meneguknya.

"Teme! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Naruto memandang sahabatnya itu. "Sai, bantu aku menyingkirkan semua minuman ini!"

Sasuke menggerutu kesal.

"Berikan itu, dobe!"

"Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kamu sampai sefrustasi ini," ucap Naruto. "Bukankah besok adalah pernikahannya Itachi-nii? Jangan bilang kamu menyukai Hana-nee dan patah hati seperti ini."

"Mana mungkin aku menyukainya." Setengah mabuk, Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya.

"Kalau begitu, untuk apa kamu datang ke klub seperti ini dan mabuk?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya, seperti pria kesepian yang patah hati," tambah Sai yang langsung mendapat dikutan di perutnya dengan keras oleh Naruto.

"Hn." Sasuke meneguk winenya langsung dari botolnya. "Ini karena Itachi-nii menikah dan orang tuaku ingin aku segera menyusulnya. Padahal kalian tahu bukan, aku masih ingin bersenang-senang."

Naruto mendenguskan wajahnya ketika mendengar penuturan yang sangat jujur dari sahabatnya itu. Jika tidak sedang mabuk seperti ini, dia mana tau dengan isi hati sahabatnya itu.

"Sampai kapan kamu mau meniduri banyak wanita-ttebayou!" Naruto kemudian melirik Sai yang sedang menggandeng wanita seksi. "Hei Sai! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Aku mau menuntaskan hasratku." Sai tersenyum kemudian membawa wanita yang terkikik-kikik geli menuju salah satu kamar.

"Sialan!" Naruto memandang Sasuke. "Kau dan kulit mayat itu sama saja, contohlah aku yang hanya memiliki Hinata saja-ttebayou!"

Sasuke melirik Naruto acuh tak acuh sebelum meminum winenya kembali.

"Ck, percuma saja bicara denganmu." Naruto bangkit dari duduknya. "Sebaiknya aku segera pulang."

"Hn."

Selepas kepergian Naruto, Sasuke melirik sekelilingnya. Tidak ada yang istimewa dari gadis-gadis yang datang ke klub itu malam ini. Hampir semuanya pernah dia tiduri dan rasa vaginanya pun sama. Belum pernah ada yang bisa membuatnya tak berkutik dan tak berdaya diatas ranjang.

Onyxnya kemudian tertuju kepada seorang gadis berambut pink yang terlihat kebingungan dan sedang digoda oleh beberapa om genit. Pakaiannya seperti pakaian seorang dokter, tetapi untuk apa dokter masuk ke dalam klub seperti ini? Hmm.. dokter juga butuh refreshing juga, bukan?

Dengan langkah lebar-lebar, Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri gadis itu dengan langkah lebar. Menarik gadis itu ke balik punggungnya, Sasuke menatap tajam beberapa om genit yang sedang memandangi gadisnya itu.

"Hn."

"Hei! Lepaskan aku!" gadis itu mencoba berontak ketika dia membawanya. Tetapi, bagian bawah perutnya butuh kepuasan.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke membuka matanya ketika cahaya matahari masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Tunggu dulu.. ini bukan kamarnya. Mendudukan dirinya, Sasuke mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat kejadian semalam.

Dia datang ke klub malam ditemani oleh dua sahabatnya itu. Dia mabuk berat dan seingatnya dia kemudian menarik tangan seorang gadis cantik berambut pink. Tentu saja, dia masih ingat bagaimana rasa vaginanya dan bagaimana kejantanannya menembus selaput dara milik gadis itu.

Melirik sekelilingnya, Sasuke tidak menemukan gadis itu dimanapun. Pasti gadis itu pergi saat dirinya kelelahan. Baru kali ini dia merasakan vagina ketat yang begitu legit dan mampu membuatnya menembakan spermanya berkali-kali.

Menarik nafas panjang, onyxnya melirik jam yang ada dinding. Jam tujuh pagi! Dua jam lagi adalah pernikahan kakaknya! Dia harus segera bersiap-siap jika tidak ingin terkena omelan dari Ibunya.

 **oOo Phobia : Yuri oOo**

Pernikahan Uchiha Itachi digelar dengan sangat meriah dan banyak orang yang menghadiri pesta pernikahan sulung Uchiha itu. Siapa yang tidak tahu dengan keluarga Uchiha? Beberapa perusahaannya telah menguasai pasar ekonomi Jepang, tidak bisa dipungkiri keluarga Uchiha menjadi keluarga paling kaya di Jepang.

Mikoto terlihat menggerutu di ruang rias karena putra bungsunya tidak juga datang.

"Sebentar lagi Sasuke-kun pasti akan datang, bibi." Seorang gadis dengan rambut merah muda sebahunya tersenyum.

"Dari dulu, putra bungsuku itu memang yang paling susah diatur." Mikoto mengelus dadanya. "Sebaiknya kita masuk ke gereja sekarang juga, Sakura-chan."

Gadis yang di panggil Sakura itu tersenyum dan mengikuti langkah Mikoto meninggalkan ruang ganti untuk menuju gereja, tempat dimana pemberkatan akan dilakukan.

.

.

Sasuke memarkir mobilnya sembarangan dan terburu-buru masuk ke daam gereja. Menarik nafas panjang, Sasuke duduk di salah satu bangku yang kosong. Untung saja pemberkatan kakaknya belum dimulai.

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika melihat kakaknya tampil dalam balutan jas dan senyuman bahagia diwajahnya. Benar-benar tidak seperti kakaknya yang biasanya. Menyatukan tangannya, Sasuke sejenak memanjatkan doa untuk kakaknya. Dia juga ingin yang terbaik untuk kakaknya itu.

Dan ketika dia membuka matanya. Onyxnya membulat ketika melihat gadis yang berdiri di samping ibunya.

Gadis itu...

... Yang semalam menemaninya diatas ranjang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Untuk prolog, sengaja dibikin pendek. Itung-itung buat perkenalan :3 ada yang tau Yuri kan? Kalo gatau mungkin bisa tanga mbah google :D**

 **Sekian cuap-cuap Author, sampai ketemu di chap depan!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Phobia : Yuri**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno] Ino Yamanaka**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DLDR!** _ **(Jika tidak suka dengan adegan di dalamnya atau cerita yang dibuat Author, silahkan klik tombol back! Dilarang COPAS atau PLAGIAT dalam bentuk apapun! M for Save!)**_

 **Selamat Membaca!**

 **oOo Phobia : Yuri oOo**

Mikoto memandang arloji di tangannya ketika pemberkatan telah berakhir. Kini Hana sebagai pengantin wanita akan melemparkan sebuket bunga yang akan menjadi rebutan bagi beberapa wanita ataupun pria. Mikoto melirik Sakura yang ada di sampingnya.

"Sakura, jika kamu mau kamu bisa ikut menangkap bunga itu," ucap Mikoto.

"Tidak, bibi. Hal seperti itu hanya Mitos." Sakura tersenyum.

Mikoto balas tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Sakura dengan lembut.

Hana sudah bersiap melempar bunga. Dan ketika bunga di lempar, buket itu jatuh ke tangan Sakura dan gadis dengan mata emerald itu menatap buket bunga yang ada di tangannya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Beberapa gadis yang menginginkan buket bunga itu hanya mendesah kecewa ketika buket bunga itu malah mendarat di pangkuan Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!" Mikoto memekik tidak percaya. "Kamu akan segera menikah!"

Sakura mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Itu hanya mitos, bibi."

"Hn."

Mereka menolehkan kepalanya kearah sumber suara. Mikoto langsung terpekik dan menghampiri putra bungsunya itu, sedangkan Sakura mematung di tempatnya duduk.

"Sasuke-kun! Ibu pikir kamu tidak akan datang ke pernikahan kakakmu!" Mikoto mulai mengeluarkan omelannya.

"Hn." Onyx Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura yang diam di tempatnya. "Aku tidak mungkin ketinggalan hal ini, ibu."

"Ah! Apakah kamu sudah bertemu dengan Haruno Sakura? Sakura-chan, kemarilah!" ajak Mikoto.

Sakura tersenyum canggung dan menghampiri Mikoto. Dia tersenyum kaku dan mengulurkan tangannya kearah Sasuke.

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

Sasuke meneliti gadis di hadapannya dari atas ke bawah. Gadis di hadapannya mengenakan sebuah terusan panjang yang memiliki lengan yang panjang. Rambut sebahu gadis itu pun dibiarkan tergerai begitu saja. Menarik.

"Hn. Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke menerima uluran tangan Sakura. Tangan yang lembut.

"Sasuke-kun, kamu masih ingat dengannya bukan? Dia tetangga kita sebelum keluarganya pindah ke Perancis enam belas tahun yang lalu."

 _Enam belas tahun yang lalu?_ Sasuke mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali kenangan masa kecilnya. Sepertinya dia tidak memiliki teman semasa kecil dengan rambut merah muda seperti itu. Jika begitu, berarti umur Sakura lima tahun dan dirinya tujuh tahun? Ingatannya agak samar ketika mencoba mengingatnya.

"Sepertinya Sasuke-kun lupa, bibi," ucap Sakura.

Mikoto tersenyum dan mengapit lengan Sakura.

"Sepertinya begitu, ayo Sakura-chan. Kamu tidak boleh ketinggalan pesta dengan keluarga Uchiha!"

Sasuke memandang kepergian gadis itu bersama ibunya. Jika ibunya saja terlihat menyukai Sakura, ini akan semakin mempermudahnya untuk mendapatkan gadis itu. Membayangkan malam panasnya dengan Sakura saja, sudah membuat sesuatu di bawah perutnya menegang.

.

.

"Whoaa! Kenapa di pesta sebesar ini tidak disediakan ramen!"

"Dasar bodoh!"

"Apa yang kau katakan, kulit mayat?!"

Sasuke masuk ke dalam gedung pernikahan kakaknya dan langsung di sambut adegan perdebatan antara Sai dan Naruto. Hinata yang datang bersama Naruto mencoba memisahkan keduanya dengan susah payah.

"Teme!"

Melangkahkan kakinya, Sasuke mendekati kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Hn."

"Semalam pulang jam berapa?" tanya Sai dengan senyum anehnya.

Mendenguskan wajahnya, Sasuke menjawab. "Bukan urusanmu."

Hinata mengapit lengan Naruto, pipi tembamnya itu terlihat begitu merah dan menggemaskan.

"Na-Naruto-kun, a-aku ingin kue itu." Hinata menunjuk kue yang ada di meja.

"Aku kesana dulu." Naruto mengajak Hinata.

Onyx milik Sasuke berkeliling mencari sosok gadis berambut merah muda itu. Dan akhirnya Sasuke menemukan sosok gadis itu sedang duduk bersama keluarganya di salah satu meja makan.

"Hn. Sebaiknya aku segera kesana."

Sasuke berjalan menghampiri meja dimana keluarga Uchiha itu berkumpul. Dia bisa melihat Sakura begitu intim berbicara dengan kakeknya.

"Bagaimana kabar ibu dan juga kakakmu, Sasori?"

"Baik-baik saja kek. Sayangnya Sasori-nii tidak bisa datang ke acara pernikahan Itachi-nii. Lusa memang Nii-chan akan pulang ke Jepang, tetapi tidak tahu jika Kaa-chan. Beliau masih disibukan oleh butiknya."

Mikoto tersenyum. "Aku masih tidak percaya jika akhirnya Mebuki berhasil mewujudkan semua mimpinya. Ini semua pasti karena dirimu dan jugaSasori."

Sakura balas tersenyum.

"Bibi terlalu melebih-lebihkan."

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya ketika mendengar percakapan antara keluarganya dan juga Sakura. Sebenarnya, siapa Sakura ini sebenarnya?

"Hn."

"Ah-Sasuke-kun!" Mikoto tersenyum ketika melihat putra bungsunya. "Ayo kemari!"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan duduk di salah satu kursi. Onyxnya sesekali mencuri pandang kearah Sakura. Dan ketika itu, onyxnya bertemu dengan emerald milik Sakura. Sayangnya, kejadian itu hanya terjadi beberapa detik, karena selanjutnya, Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Sakura-chan?"

Sakura tersenyum ketika Itachi menghampirinya dan memeluknya dengan erat. Pengantin pria yang sedang berbahagia itu memeluk Sakura dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Kenapa kamu tidak mengatakan jika kamu akan datang kemari. Aku pikir kamu masih di Perancis," ucap Itachi.

"Aku baru pulang ke Jepang sebulan yang lalu, kemudian aku disibukan dengan pekerjaanku yang baru."

Itachi tersenyum dan mengusap rambut Sakura dengan lembut. Dari dulu sampai sekarang, dia selalu menyayangi Sakura sama seperti adiknya sendiri. Berhubung dia tidak memiliki adik perempuan di keluarganya.

"Kapan Sasori pulang ke Jepang?" tanya Itachi.

Sakura tersenyum. "Mungkin lusa."

Itachi tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan sahabatnya yang ada di Perancis.

"Katakan pada kakakmu jika aku akan menjemputnya di bandara."

Sasuke hanya bisa mengangkat satu alisnya ketika melihat kedekatan antara kakaknya dan gadis berambut merah muda itu. Entah kenapa, kedatangan gadis itu membuat dunianya beralih.

.

.

Sasuke memandang keluar jendela dimana mobil yang dinaikinya akan menuju rumahnya di Uchiha Mansion. Pikirannya berada pada gadis berambut pink itu. Entah mengapa, semenjak malam panasnya bersama gadis itu ada sesuatu yang menarik eksistensi dirinya untuk selalu memandang kearah gadis itu. Bahkan dia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan gadis itu.

Dia tidak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya. Entah kepada wanita yang pernah dia tiduri atau mantan pacarnya. Dia belum pernah merasakan perasaan aneh ini. Ada debaran dalam dadanya ketika memandang emerald milik Sakura, ada sesuatu yang membuat dadanya ingin meledak ketika mencium aroma parfum milik Sakura. Ini.. aneh.

Kami-sama ternyata berpihak padanya. Nyatanya, dia tidak usah susah payah untuk mencari gadis yang membuatnya menembakan spermanya berkali-kali itu.

"Tumben sekali kamu mau pulang," ucap Mikoto memandang putra bungsunya itu.

Tentu saja dia mengenal watak putranya itu. Sasuke lebih suka tinggal di apartemennya dari pada di rumahnya. Putra bungsunya itu memang susah sekali diatur dan suka seenaknya sendiri. Sedari SMA, dia sudah sering memergoki Sasuke bercumbu dengan beberapa teman-temannya. Ketika memasuki bangku kuliah, Sasuke memutuskan untuk tinggal di apartemen sendiri. Tentu saja agar putranya itu lebih bebas meniduri wanita yang dibawanya.

Mikoto hanya bisa pasrah ketika putranya itu semakin susah diatur dan liar. Biar begitu, putranya itu mampu menjadi CEO sejajar dengan kakaknya. Jika Itachi adalah putra kebanggaan suaminya, maka Sasuke adalah cucu kebanggan Madara, kakeknya.

"Hn." Sasuke memandang ibunya. "Ngomong-ngomong, siapa Haruno Sakura itu?"

Mikoto tidak bisa menahan tawanya mendengar pertanyaan putra bungsunya itu. Madara yang duduk di bangku depan tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Sepertinya cucunya itu mulai tertarik untuk menjalin hubungan serius dengan seseorang. Ini merupakan perkembangan yang baik, mengingat cucunya itu tidak pernah dekat dengan wanita manapun.

"Kamu tidak mengingatnya?" tanya Mikoto. "Dia tetangga kita dulu. Waktu itu umurmu tujuh tahun dan Sakura lima tahun ketika gadis itu pindah, tentu saja kamu tidak mengingatnya. Dia memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki yang sebaya dengan kakakmu, Sasori namanya."

Sasuke mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mendengar cerita dari ibunya.

"Dia pindah ke Perancis karena ayahnya dipindah tugaskan. Akhirnya, Sakura berhasil lulus sebagai dokter anak dan kembali ke Jepang."

 _Dokter anak?_ Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya. Ini akan menjadi mudah. Tidak akan sulit mencari seorang dokter bernama Haruno Sakura.

.

.

"Dia pria paling menyebalkan yang baru aku kenal, Ino! Jika saja Hinata tidak menyuruhku untuk datang ke bar malam itu untuk membantunya mencari pacar bodohnya itu, semuanya tidak akan menjadi seperti ini!"

Di seberang telepon, lawan bicaranya tertawa.

" _Bukankah itu bagus, Sakura? Kamu mungkin bisa menjadikannya pacarmu."_

"Aku tidak suka dengan lelaki seperti itu! Dia bahkan membuatku tidak bisa mengenakan gaun yang aku inginkan." Sakura yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya memandang kearah cermin yang menampilkan tubuhnya dengan balutan gaun malam yang tipis. Dia bahkan bisa melihat bercak-bercak merah yang menyebar di sekitar lehernya hingga dadanya. Sejenak, dia bahkan merasa jijik dengan dirinya sendiri. Sedangkan lawan bicaranya tergelak.

" _Jangan seperti itu, Sakura."_

"Kamu tahu bukan, Ino. Aku hanya mencintaimu."

 _Menghela nafas. "Aku tahu itu, Sakura. Tapi hubungan kita salah. Sebaiknya kamu mencari kekasih di Jepang dan lupakan aku. Kita menjadi sahabat lagi, bagaimana?"_

Sakura menerawang jauh. Dia tahu jika dirinya tidak normal dan berusaha kembali menjadi normal kembali. Namun trauma yang dialaminya terlalu besar dan menekannya hingga seperti ini. Andai saja orang itu tidak melakukan ini padanya, dia tidak akan menjadi seperti ini.

Andai saja, orang itu tidak menanamkan trauma kepadanya. Dia tidak akan pernah menjadi seperti ini. Bahkan masih kental dalam ingatannya, bagaimana orang itu menanamkan trauma demi trauma padanya. Dia juga ingin kembali menjadi normal, namun semuanya sudah terlambat. Karena pada akhirnya, dia telah jatuh cinta pada sahabatnya itu.

" _Sakura? Kamu masih disana?"_

"Aku tidak tahu Ino. Aku tidak suka dengannya, dia.. mirip dengan orang itu."

 _Lawan bicaranya terdiam. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang mengganggu lawan bicaranya di seberang sana._

" _Kamu harus kembali normal, Sakura. Ini demi masa depan kita, demi dirimu juga." Menghela nafas. "Lupakan orang itu, Sakura. Jangan pikirkan orang yang telah membuatmu menderita seperti ini."_

"Aku tidak tahu, Ino. Sudahlah, aku mau istirahat."

Sakura memutuskan sambungan telepon dan memandang wallpaper ponselnya. Disana, terdapat fotonya, kakaknya dan juga seorang wanita berambut pirang. Wanita yang dia cintai.

Andai saja Ino bukan wanita. Hidupnya tidak akan menjadi rumit seperti ini.

 **oOo Phobia : Yuri oOo**

Sasuke mengikuti langkah seorang suster yang akan membawanya menuju seorang gadis dengan rambut emerald itu. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah bungkusan, tidak sulit untuk mencari dokter yang bernama Haruno Sakura.

"Ini ruangannya, tuan." Suster itu tersenyum ramah.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Hn. Terimakasih."

.

Sakura sedang memeriksa beberapa arsip milik pasiennya ketika pintu ruangannya diketuk. Mengangkat satu alisnya, Sakura memandang jam di dinding di ruangannya. Ini sudah memasuki jam makan siang, beberapa dokter dan karyawan disini sudah mengerti jika dia tidak suka diganggu saat jam makan siang. Sepertinya yang mengetuk pintu ruangannya adalah orang baru.

"Masuk."

Emerald Sakura membulat seketika melihat siapa yang datang.

.

.

Itachi tersenyum ketika melihat seorang pemuda berambut merah berjalan menghampirinya. Gaya pemuda itu benar-benar seperti eksekutif muda dengan wajahnya yang baby face, di tambah lagi dengan rambutnya yang halus. Benar-benar type lelaki yang disukai oleh wanita.

"Okaeri, Sasori."

Lelaki itu melepas kacamatanya dan tersenyum.

"Tadaima."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Balasan Review :**

Luca Marvell : udah di jawab di chap diatas..

Uchiharunooo : udah..

Sacchii : hehe.. makasih senpai.. :)

Yoshimurai Arai : sudaaahhh...

Hyemi761 : sudah.. hehe, makasih senpai..

Guest : makasih senpai.. ini sudah di lanjut..

Asiyah Firdausi : duhh... no coment :3

Krissica Uchiharu : sudah..

Kiyoi-chan : ini sudah di lanjut..

Uchiha della : hehehe.. ini udah yang paling kilat..

Tisha : sudah..

Uchiha Keita : salam kenal juga.. duh.. mujinya kok tinggi banget.. jadi ngefly nih.. :3 hahahaa.. makasih ya senpai.. :)

: Hehehe.. iya pasti..

Sakura Kumiko : sudah..

Yantif390 : sudah.. :D

: Hehehe.. sudah di jelaskan..

Kiki kim : syukurnya, sampe sekarang belom pernah nemu temen yang Yuri begitu.. serem kayaknya XD

Desta soo : ini yang paling kilaaatt..

Yoriko yokochidan : Iyaa.. tapi gak yang parah ya.. gak kuat bikinnya :3

Megu Saki : Tokohnya emang SasuSaku yang utamanya kan :3 tapi ada Inonya juga :3

 **Sampai ketemu di chap depan!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Phobia : Yuri**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno] Ino Yamanaka**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DLDR!** _ **(Jika tidak suka dengan adegan di dalamnya atau cerita yang dibuat Author, silahkan klik tombol back! Dilarang COPAS atau PLAGIAT dalam bentuk apapun! M for Save!)**_

 **Selamat Membaca!**

 **oOo Phobia : Yuri oOo**

"Hn."

Sakura mendenguskan wajahnya. _Mau apa bajingan brengsek itu datang ke ruangannya?_

"Aku sedang tidak menerima tamu," ucap Sakura.

"Aku tidak peduli kamu menerima tamu atau tidak." Sasuke meletakan bungkusan di meja Sakura.

Sakura sedikit melirik bungkusan itu sebelum kembali fokus pada berkas milik pasiennya. Dia tidak tertarik dengan Uchiha Sasuke atau apapun yang dibawa pemuda itu. Tanpa di beritahu, dia tahu apa tujuan bungsu Uchiha itu datang kemari.

Sasuke duduk di salah satu sofa dengan acuh tak acuh sebelum mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik saku jasnya. Di mulutnya kini sudah tersumpal sebatang rokok dan sudah siap dia nyalakan. Ketika rokok sudah mulai menyala, rasanya seluruh saraf milik Sasuke terasa begitu rileks. Nikotin memang membuatnya selalu rileks dikala penat mulai menghampirinya.

"Uhuk.. Uhuhk.." Sakura memandang tajam Sasuke yang sedang mengepulkan asap rokok di ruangannya. Memangnya pemuda bodoh itu tidak tahu apa?! Di rumah Sakit dilarang untuk merokok! Bahkan anak TK saja tahu tentang peraturan itu. Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan otak bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Uhuk.. hentikan rokokmu itu, bodoh! Apa kamu tidak tahu ada larangan untuk tidak merokok di rumah Sakit?" Sakura mengibaskan tangannya.

Sasuke memicing menatap gadis yang sedang duduk di hadapannya sebelum mematikan rokoknya. Dia bisa melihat gadis itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dan meminumnya.

"Kamu membuatku harus meminum obat menyebalkan itu lagi," keluh Sakura sebelum memandang Sasuke. "Apakah hanya tampilanmu saja yang seperti orang berpendidikan, tetapi nyatanya sikapmu tidak upahnya seperti orang rendahan."

Sasuke mendenguskan wajahnya mendengar kata demi kata yang keluar dari mulut Sakura. Biasanya dia akan langsung menggampar siapapun yang berani mengatakan itu di hadapannya. Entah mengapa, dia tidak bisa berkutik ketika di hadapkan oleh Sakura.

Membuang rokoknya ke tempat sampah, Sasuke memandang Sakura yang masih berkutat dengan dokumennya dan mengacuhkannya. Memandangi wajah Sakura membuat sesuatu dalam hatinya berdebar. Gadis itu memang tak cantik seperti gadis-gadis yang biasa dia temui, namun garis kemisteriusan di wajahnya membuatnya menjadi tertarik. Gadis itu, gadis tercuek yang pernah dia temui.

Selama ini, tidak ada gadis manapun yang pernah menolak pesonanya. Baru kali ini ada seorang gadis yang menolak pesonanya dan itu adalah Haruno Sakura.

"Hn, makanlah makan siangmu." Itu adalah sebuah perintah.

Sakura sedikit memandang Sasuke sebelum kembali fokus pada dokumennya.

"Aku sedang diet."

"Hn. Tidak baik seorang gadis diet terlalu ketat." Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya. "Itu merupakan perintah. Aku akan pergi, tetapi kamu harus menghabiskan makan siangmu."

Sakura tetap diam dan hanya melirik Sasuke dari ekor matanya. Memandang bungkusan yang dibawa Sasuke, kemudian tangannya terulur untuk membuang makan siang yang diberikan Sasuke ke tempat sampah.

Siapa juga yang mau memakan makan siang dari pemuda itu?

.

.

.

Sakura menarik nafas panjang ketika memarkir mobilnya di halaman rumahnya. Hari ini begitu melelahkan, dia ingin makan yang lezat dan tidur dengan nyenyak. Kedatangan Uchiha Sasuke ke tempatnya bekerja membuat moodnya berubah total.

Emeraldnya menangkap sebuah lamborghini yang terparkir di halaman rumahnya juga. Bukankah itu mobil milik Itachi? Mau apa sulung Uchiha itu dirumahnya?

Dan ketika Sakura membuka pintu rumahnya, betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat siapa yang duduk di kursi meja makan. Hatinya menghangat ketika melihat senyuman itu.

"Okaeri, Sakura."

Senyumnya langsung terkembang dan air mata mengambang di pelupuk matanya. Sakura langsung berlari memeluk pemuda yang duduk di kursi meja makan miliknya.

"Tadaima, Onii-chan!"

Sasori tersenyum sebelum mengelus punggung Sakura dengan lembut. Meski hanya satu bulan berpisah dari adiknya, tetapi rasanya sudah seperti bertahun-tahun. Bersama sejak kecil, membuatnya tidak bisa berpisah dari adiknya itu.

"Nee, Onii-chan! Nii-chan bilang akan pulang besok!" Sakura melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hmm.. Kejutan!" Sasori tersenyum dan mencium pipi adiknya dengan lembut.

"Mou! Onii-chan!"

Sasori tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Dia begitu suka memperlakukan adiknya seperti anak kecil. Meski kini adiknya itu sudah menginjak kepala dua, dia tetap menganggap adiknya seperti anak berumur empat tahun.

"Sudah pulang, Sakura?" Itachi muncul dengan sepiring Yakiniku di tangannya.

Sakura memandang Itachi dan merengut kesal.

"Nii-chan menyebalkan!"

Itachi tidak bisa menahan tawanya ketika melihat bagaimana Sakura merengut kesal. Dia sudah mengenal Sakura sedari kecil, dan sudah tahu bagaimana watak gadis itu. Dia menganggap Sakura seperti adiknya sendiri, dia menyayangi Sakura seperti adiknya sendiri.

"Sudah-sudah, ayo kita makan Yakinikunya."

.

.

.

Sakura menarik nafas panjang dan meletakan bingkai foto di meja riasnya. Dia begitu membenci orang itu, membencinya sampai ke tulang-tulangnya. Bagaimana orang itu membuatnya menjadi seperti ini, bagaimana orang itu menanamkan rasa sakit yang membuatnya menjadi trauma. Dan ketika itu terjadi, kakaknya dan Ino yang ada disisinya. Bagaimana mereka membantunya berdiri dan memeluk punggungnya dengan erat.

Ino adalah satu-satunya sahabat yang dia punya. Hanya Inolah yang mau menerimanya, selalu berada disisinya dan selalu mendukungnya. Kemudian rasa di hatinya kepada Ino berubah, dan ternyata gadis itu juga memiliki rasa yang sama.

Tetapi akal sehat membuat mereka tidak bisa bersatu, meski di beberapa negara sudah melegalkan pernikahan sejenis. Ino kemudian memintanya untuk melupakan perasaan mereka. Dan dia tidak bisa melupakan begitu saja perasaannya terhadap Ino.

"Kenapa memandangi foto itu terus menerus?"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang kakaknya yang berdiri diambang pintu kamarnya. Melihat senyum kakaknya, membuat sesuatu dalam dadanya menghangat.

"Tidak. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan Ino."

Sasori menarik nafas panjang dan berjalan mendekati adiknya itu. Dibelainya dengan lembut surai merah muda milik adiknya. Sebagai kakak, tentu dia mengetahui apa yang menjadi perasaan Sakura, apa yang terjadi pada adiknya dan apa yang dilakukan adiknya. Tentu saja dia mengetahui apa yang menjadi kelainan adiknya. Dan dia juga merasa ikut bertanggung jawab atas apa yang terjadi pada adiknya itu.

"Apa yang nii-chan lakukan disini?" tanya Sakura pada akhirnya.

Sasori tersenyum.

"Hmm... biarkan nii-chan tidur bersamamu."

Malam itu, Sakura merasa seperti kembali ke umur empat tahun. Dimana kakaknya memeluknya saat tertidur di malam hari.

 **oOo Phobia : Yuri oOo**

Itachi sedang memeriksa beberapa dokumen yang diantarkan sekretarisnya ketika pintu ruangannya dibuka. Melirik dari ekor matanya, Itachi kembali meneliti dokumen di tangannya.

"Kenapa ada disini, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi.

Sasuke mendudukan dirinya di sofa milik kakaknya. Itachi mengacuhkan adiknya dan kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya. Dia sudah biasa bekerja dengan gangguan dari adiknya itu. Jika Sasuke datang ke kantornya, maka sedang ada masalah dengan perusahaan yang dikelola adiknya itu dan ingin dia membenahinya.

"Apa ada masalah?" Itachi sedikit melirik adiknya.

"Hn. Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin mengunjungimu."

Itachi memandang arlojinya.

"Jika kamu ingin aku membenahi perusahaanmu, mungkin aku tidak bisa. Aku ada rapat dengan Haruno corp sebentar lagi."

 _Haruno Corp?_ Haruno Sakura?

"Apa yang aniki maksud adalah Haruno Sakura?"

Itachi sedikit mengangkat alisnya ketika Sasuke menyebutkan nama Sakura. Namun, otak jeniusnya segera mencerna apa yang terjadi pada adiknya itu.

"Bukan, pemegang Haruno corp adalah kakaknya Sakura. Haruno Sasori namanya."

"Hn. Aku yang akan menggantikanmu."

Itachi tersenyum dan memberikan seberkas dokumen kepada Sasuke. Mungkin dengan begini, akan ada perubahan pada adiknya.

"Hn. Aku akan memberikanmu waktu untuk mempelajari berkas ini."

Sasuke menerima berkas yang dipelajari Itachi dan membacanya sekilas. Itachi tersenyum tipis melihat perubahan pada Sasuke. Dia bisa pulang lebih cepat untuk bertemu dengan Hana, adiknya benar-benar membantunya di saat-saat seperti ini.

Sepertinya dia dan Sasori akan menjadi saudara.

.

.

.

Sasuke keluar dari mobilnya dan memperhatikan dandanannya. Tidak ada yang salah, jasnya masih rapi, dasinya juga terpasang rapi. Memandang rumah di hadapannya, Sasuke mengetuk pintu.

Sasori memandang pemuda di hadapannya dengan pandangan memicing. Dia seperti mengenali pemuda itu, tetapi dia lupa.

"Selamat malam, Sasori-san." Sasuke membungkukan badannya dengan sopan.

"Aa." Sasori menanggapi dengan sedikit canggung.

"Saya Sasuke Uchiha, mewakili kakak saya."

Sasori sekarang ingat dimana dia mengenali pemuda itu. Tentu saja, pemuda di hadapannya adalah adik sahabatnya.

"Silahkan masuk."

Sasuke masuk dengan sopan. Sasori mengajak Sasuke untuk duduk di salah satu kursi di ruang makan. Sakura muncul tak berapa lama dan terkejut melihat siapa yang datang.

"Kau?!" Sakura menunjuk Sasuke dengan pandangan terkejut.

"Hn."

Sasori memandang keduanya dengan pandangan keheranan.

"Kalian sudah saling mengenal?"

Sakura terdiam, tidak menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Apa yang dia lakukan disini, nii-chan?" tanya Sakura.

"Dia menggantikan Itachi untuk membahas proyek yang sedang aku kerjakan. Buatkan minuman untuknya, Sakura," perintah Sasori.

Sakura merengut kesal dan berjalan menuju dapur. Sasuke tidak bisa menahan seringai penuh kemenangannya. Ini pasti akan menjadi kunjungan yang menyenangkan.

"Apakah kamu sudah makan malam?" tanya Sasori memandang Sasori.

"Hn. Belum."

"Kalau begitu kebetulan, Sakura akan menyiapkan makan malam."

Sakura yang berada di dapur semakin memasang wajah masam. Dia bisa dengan jelas mendengar semua perkataan kakaknya. Kakaknya tidak akan bersikap baik seperti itu, jika mengetahui apa yang si brengsek itu lakukan padanya.

Sasuke mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok dari saku jasnya. Mereka baru saja memulai membahas proyek kerja sama yang akan Uchiha dan Haruno lakukan. Onyxnya bisa menangkap sosok Sakura yang keluar sembari membawa dua cangkir ocha hangat dan buru-buru kembali menuju dapur.

"Hn. Anda tidak merokok?" tanya Sasuke menawarkan rokoknya.

"Aku tidak merokok jika di rumah. Sakura alergi asap rokok, asmanya bisa kumat jika dia menghirup asap rokok."

Gerakan tangan Sasuke yang akan menghidupkan rokoknya terhenti. Jadi, gadisnya itu memiliki alergi asap rokok? Jadi, itulah alasan mengapa Sakura meminum sebuah obat saat dia merokok di ruangan gadis itu. Dia tidak mungkin meracuni gadisnya jika begitu.

"Hn." Sasuke kembali memasukan rokoknya.

Sasori mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Tidak jadi merokok?" tanyanya.

Sasuke memandang Sakura yang sedang menata meja makan. Wajah gadis itu semakin menggemaskan ketika cemberut.

"Hn."

.

.

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang ketika mereka sudah selesai. Makan malam sudah berakhir dari dua jam yang lalu dan Sakura langsung pergi entah kemana.

"Terimakasih untuk makan malamnya, Sasori-san." Sasuke membungkukan badannya.

"Ya. Hati-hati, Sasuke." Sasori mengantarkan Sasuke hingga mobil pemuda itu.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis ketika mobil yang dikemudikannya melaju meninggalkan kediaman Haruno. Meski belum membuahkan hasil, setidaknya dia sudah satu langkah lebih maju.

Di sisi lain, Sakura sedang mengomel panjang lebar tentang kedatangan Sasuke kerumahnya. Di telepon, Ino hanya bisa tertawa di seberang telepon.

" _Dia benar-benar menyukaimu, Sakura."_

"Tapi, aku tidak menyukainya. Dia tipe playboy. Kamu tahu sendiri bukan, jika aku hanya mencintaimu."

 _Menghela nafas. "Sudah aku katakan berapa kali, Sakura. Hubungan kita telah berakhir. Kita bisa menjadi sahabat Sakura, tetapi kita tidak mungkin bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih. Apa yang akan dikatakan bibi Mebuki jika mengetahui semuanya, Sakura."_

"Tapi, Ino-"

" _Aku akan tetap ada di sampingmu. Tapi kumohon, bisakah kita menjadi sahabat?"_

Sakura tidak bisa menahan air matanya yang mengalir begitu saja. Tidak. Apa salahnya jika dia mencintai Ino? Apa karena mereka perempuan? Apakah karena kesamaan gender mereka tidak bisa bersatu? Memangnya salah, jika dia mencintai Ino?

"Ino, aku ingin tidur."

" _Sakura, tunggu dulu-"_

Sakura menangis sembari memeluk foto Ino. Dia begitu mencintai sahabatnya. Dan akan selalu begitu.

.

.

"Oi, Teme!"

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam apartemen Naruto dan mendudukan dirinya di salah satu sofa. Onyxnya memandang Sai yang sedang merem melek ketika penisnya dihisap oleh seorang wanita. Dia sudah sering datang ke apartemen Naruto, apalagi saat Jum'at malam seperti ini. Sudah menjadi rutinitas bagi mereka untuk datang ke apartemen Naruto dan melepaskan hasrat mereka kepada pelacur yang akan dipesan Naruto.

"Teme, tidak ingin menelpon seorang lagi?" Naruto menyerahkan ponselnya dan ditolak Sasuke begitu saja.

"Hn. Aku sedang tidak berminat."

Naruto mengangkat bahunya tak acuh dan kembali melumat bibir wanita yang ada di pangkuannya. Sasuke memilih tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri.

Semenjak dia merasakan bagaimana rapatnya vagina milik Sakura, dia menjadi tidak selera terhadap pelacur-pelacur yang dilihatnya. Bagai sebuah sugesti, dia tidak bisa ereksi jika tidak dengan Sakura dan itu membuatnya sedikit frustasi. Ketika dia ingin meniduri seorang pelacur, miliknya bahkan tidak bisa ereksi. Namun ketika dia membayangkan Sakura, adik kecilnya langsung terbangun dan itu membuatnya tersiksa.

"Tumben sekali?" tanya Naruto memandang sahabatnya itu.

Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan malas dan mengeluarkan rokoknya. Namun, terbayang bagaimana wajah Sakura yang terbatuk-batuk karena asap rokoknya membuatnya melemparkan rokoknya kepada Sai dan ditangkap begitu saja oleh pemuda itu.

"Tidak merokok, Sasuke?" tanya Sai disertai senyum anehnya.

"Hn. Aku berhenti merokok."

Naruto yang akan memasukan kejantanannya memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan keheranan. Dia langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan memakai celananya. Mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang, dia memberikannya kepada pelacurnya dan menyuruhnya cepat-cepat pergi. Tidak. Sahabatnya lebih penting dari nafsunya. Sai sendiri juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"K-Kau, berhenti merokok?!" Naruto menunjuk Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Ini seperti bukan dirimu, teme!"

Sai tersenyum aneh memandang kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Hn. Aku berhenti merokok, apa yang salah?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak ada yang salah sih, tapi-" Naruto kehilangan kata-katanya. Dia tidak mengerti, mengapa Sasuke mau berhenti merokok. Padahal pemuda itu tidak bisa hidup tanpa rokok di saku celananya.

"Sepertinya ada yang berhasil merubahmu, Sasuke," ucap Sai.

Sasuke memandang Sai dengan pandangan tidak suka, sedangkan Naruto memandang kedua sahabatnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Apa itu benar, teme?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya.

"Hn. Aku mau pulang."

Naruto memandang Sai yang tersenyum aneh. Dia masih tidak mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya. Tidak mungkin Sasuke, seorang pria metroseksual itu bisa berubah begitu saja.

"Sai, kita harus mencari tahu apa yang terjadi pada teme."

 **oOo Phobia : Yuri oOo**

Di Paris, seorang gadis berambut pirang memandangi menara eiffel yang terlihat indah di malam hari. Betapa beruntungnya ia bisa mendapatkan apartemen yang langsung menghadap menara kebanggan warga Perancis itu.

Memandang ponselnya, gadis itu sedikit tersenyum ketika melihat foto seseorang.

Foto calon suaminya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Balasan Review :**

De-chan : wkkwkkwkk.. nanti Ino bakal ada wujudnya kok :3 yah.. semoga aja bukan XD

Yoshimura Arai : nanti bakal di kasih tahu siapa yang bikin Sakura trauma kok :3 di tunggu aja yaa..

Uchiha Della : iya nih.. kurang panjang XD makasih yaaa..

Hanazono Yuri : sudaahhh...

Megu Saki : Sasori disini jadi kakaknya Sakura.. :3 Waahhh.. gak tau ya, Itachi apa bukan ya.. :D

Asiyah Firdausi : Kucing kali Gaarong XD ditunggu aja ya, nanti bakal ketahuan kok :3

Kiyoi-chan : Hahaha.. ditunggu aja, nanti bakal ketahuan kok.. XD

Guest (Hira Yukiko) : Salam kenal juga nee ^^

Tisha : sudah..

Ayuniejung : Gak tau juga, mungkin bisa jadi XD

Yoriko Yokochidan : Yup. Sasori emang dibikin single :D

Yoktf : Iya senpai.. :3

Zucat : pengen bikin threesome, tapi ilmu mesumnya belom ampe sana XD

Luca Marvell : nanti bakal terjawab kok.. Sai kenal kok sama Ino :)

Black Rave Strife Namikaze : Author aja bingung :3 Makasih yaa..

Desta soo : ini sudah di panjangin.. makasih :)

Dark Cherry Blossoms : Nggak.. sebenarnya, Ino gak mau ngerebut Saku.. :3

Dikapurnamasari90 : Hahaha.. iya, makasih senpai..

 **Btw, ada yang masih bingung ya sama cerita ini? Biar Sakura kasih penjelasannya.**

 **Jadi, sebenernya Sakura itu punya trauma, nanti bakal dijelasin. Dan Ino yang ada di sampingnya sama Sasori, karena Sakura ngerasa nyaman sama Ino, jadi dia jatuh cinta sama Ino. Sebenernya Ino juga cinta sama Sakura, tapi Ino akhirnya menepis perasaannya dan menganggap perasaannya ke Sakura adalah cinta kepada sahabat. Tapi, Sakura udah terlanjur cinta sama Ino. Makanya, Ino kan akhirnya selalu minta ke Sakura buat melupakan perasaannya.**

 **Terus, Sasuke masuk dalam scene pertemuan pertama di ranjang. Karena Sakura itu Yuri, jadi dia nggak nanggepin Sasuke. Dan itu malah jadi tantangan tersendiri buat Sasuke.**

 **Masih ada yang bingung? Mungkin bisa meninggalkan pertanyaan di kotak Review mengenai cerita ini.**

 **Hehehe.. sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya, minna!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Phobia : Yuri**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno] Ino Yamanaka**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DLDR!** _ **(Jika tidak suka dengan adegan di dalamnya atau cerita yang dibuat Author, silahkan klik tombol back! Dilarang COPAS atau PLAGIAT dalam bentuk apapun! M for Save!)**_

 **Selamat Membaca!**

 **oOo Phobia : Yuri oOo**

Sasori sedang menyiapkan sarapan ketika bel rumahnya dibunyikan. Melepas apronnya, Sasori berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya untuk membukakan pintu. Dia sendiri sedikit heran, siapa pula yang bertamu pagi-pagi seperti ini.

"Selamat pagi, Sasori-san."

Sasori terkejut ketika melihat Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Pemuda itu bahkan terlihat rapi dengan setelan jas yang melekat di tubuhnya. Setahunya, Itachi pernah mengatakan jika adiknya tidak suka diatur dan lebih suka bersenang-senang. Jadi, dia heran melihat Sasuke muncul dirumahnya lengkap dengan pakaian kerja pemuda itu.

"Aa." Sasori menanggapi dengan cangung. "Ada apa?"

"Saya kesini ingin menjemput Sakura."

Sasori mengangkat satu alisnya. Sakura? Jadi Sasuke sedang mencoba mendekati Sakura. Dia sih inginnya menjadi saudara dengan Itachi, tapi mengingat bagaimana Sakura, membuatnya ragu.

"Masuklah, Sakura sedang bersiap-siap di kamarnya."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan mengikuti langkah Sasori memasuki kediaman Haruno.

Sakura muncul tak berapa lama. Betapa terkejutnya gadis itu ketika melihat Sasuke duduk di kursi makan dirumahnya.

"Kau?!"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Hn. Ohayou."

Sasori tidak bisa menahan senyumnya dan mulai menata meja makan. Pura-pura tidak tahu dengan interaksi keduanya. Biarkan saja, dia hanya berharap adiknya bisa berubah. Tanpa ada yang bercerita pun, dia tahu apa hubungan keduanya.

"Nii-chan, kenapa dia ada disini?" tanya Sakura menunjuk Sasuke.

"Dia ingin menjemputmu." Sasori meletakan sepiring telur mata sapi. "Kamu berangkat kerja bersama Sasuke saja. Kasihan bukan, dia sudah jauh-jauh datang kemari."

"Memangnya apa peduliku?!" Sakura mendenguskan wajahnya.

"Sakura, cobalah untuk menghargai perasaan seseorang," ucap Sasori. "Sebaiknya kamu segera menghabiskan sarapanmu dan berangkatlah bersama Sasuke."

.

.

Sakura duduk di dalam mobil Sasuke dengan wajah masam. Sedangkan pemuda di sampingnya masih serius menyetir mobilnya. Sebenarnya mau apa pemuda itu mendekatinya? Dia sudah jelas-jelas menyatakan ketidaksukaannya pada pemuda itu, dan pemuda itu terus menerus mengejarnya.

"Hn. Kita sudah sampai."

Suara Sasuke membuyarkan lamunannya. Dia memandang rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja.

"Sakura." Sasuka menatapnya dengan serius. "Menikahlah denganku."

.

.

"Sasori." Itachi bangkit dari duduknya dan menyambut sahabatnya itu.

Sasori tersenyum ketika sahabatnya itu menyambutnya. Mendudukan dirinya di salah satu sofa, Sasori menerima sekaleng soft drink yang diberikan sahabatnya.

"Apa yang membuatmu datang kemari?" tanya Itachi.

Sasori meminum soft drink yang diberikan Itachi dan menatap sahabatnya itu.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya datang berkunjung." Senyu Sasori. "Tadi pagi adikmu datang kerumahku."

Itachi mengangkat satu alisnya. Apa yang membuat adiknya datang ke kediaman Haruno pagi-pagi begitu?

"Sasuke?"

"Ya. Dia menjemput adikku."

Itachi mendenguskan wajahnya. Sudah dia duga. Adiknya itu tidak mungkin mau melakukan hal yang merepotkan seperti itu jika tidak ada sesuatu yang menarik minatnya. Sepertinya, Sasuke jatuh cinta pada Sakura.

"Sakura? Aku saja dulu melamarnya, tetapi dia menolakku." Itachi meneguk soft drinknya lalu tertawa.

Sasori tertawa. "Tentu saja. Kau terlalu tua baginya."

"Brengsek!"

Sasori tertawa. Inilah yang dia suka dari Itachi. Sifatnya blak-blakan dan hangat membuatnya nyaman bersahabat dengan Itachi. Selain itu, mereka juga sama-sama memiliki adik yang susah sekali untuk diatur.

"Aku berharap, Sasuke memang yang terbaik untuk Sakura," ucap Sasori. "Kau tahu bagaimana Sakura, bukan? Aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya untuk merubahnya."

"Ini semua karenanya, bukan?" Itachi menepuk bahu sahabatnya. "Aku turut bersimpati, kawan. Tetapi aku akan tetap ada di sampingmu, bukan begitu?"

Sasori meneguk soft drinknya.

"Kau yang terbaik, Itachi."

.

.

Sakura tersenyum ketika pasien terakhirnya keluar dari ruangannya. Menarik nafas panjang, pikirannya kembali pada kejadian tadi pagi. Bagaimana pemuda yang telah mengambil keperawanannya memintanya untuk menikah dengannya. Memangnya dia pikir, dirinya mau dengan pemuda brengsek itu? Seenaknya saja memintanya untuk menikah. Memangnya menikah itu gampang apa?

Pasti ada sesuatu yang salah dengan pemuda keturunan Uchiha itu. Sudah pasti pemuda itu sedang mabuk, atau barang kali kepala pemuda itu terbentur sesuatu.

Menerawang jauh, Sakura menarik nafas panjang. Dalam hidupnya, dia tidak pernah berfikir untuk menikah. Dia sudah bahagia dengan hidupnya. Selama Ino ada disisinya, itu sudah sangat cukup untuknya. Dia tidak membutuhkan siapapun dan pria manapun lagi. Cukup Ino dan Keluarganya saja sudah membuatnya nyaman.

Memang dia sempat berfikir. Akankah dirinya tetap sendiri hingga menjadi nenek-nenek renta nanti? Dia tahu, jika dia dan Ino tidak akan mungkin bersama terus menerus. Cepat atau lambat, Ino pasti akan segera menikah. Ngomong-ngomong soal Ino, dia tidak tahu sanggup atau tidak melepas Ino begitu saja. Dia dan Ino sudah bagai kembar siam yang tak terpisahkan. Berpisah dari Ino, merupakan hal yang tidak pernah dia pikirkan dan sekarang Ino memintanya untuk melupakan perasaannya.

Mau bagaimana lagi. Dia tidak bisa terus-terusan meminta Ino untuk ada di sampingnya. Jika Ino sudah memintanya untuk melupakan perasaannya, itu artinya sahabatnya itu sudah memutuskan untuk menjadi normal. Mau tidak mau, dia harus melupakan perasaannya meski rasanya berat. Biar begitu, dia tetap tidak akan mau menikah dan terikat dengan lelaki manapun.

Memandang jam di dinding ruangannya, Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Dia ingin makan salad tomat hari ini.

.

.

Sasuke memandang sebungkus sushi di kursi mobilnya. Dia sudah berada di depan rumah sakit Konoha sejak lima belas menit yang lalu dan tidak ada keinginan untuk keluar dari mobilnya. Dia ingin bertemu dengan Sakura, tetapi ada sesuatu yang menghalanginya.

Merutuki dalam hati, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa keterlepasan bicara mengajak Sakura menikah? Entah mengapa, dia hilang kendali setiap berada di sisi Sakura. Baru kali ini dia mengajak seorang wanita menikah dan itu Sakura.

Dia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk menjadikan Sakura hanya miliknya. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan wanita itu dan akhirnya ajakan untuk menikah keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Dan sekarang, dia merasa begitu malu ketika ingin bertemu dengan Sakura.

Memandang bungkusan yang ada di kursi mobilnya, Sasuke membulatkan tekad untuk menemui Sakura. Menelan bulat-bulat rasa malunya, Sasuke menuju ruangan milik Sakura.

Di sisi lain, Sakura yang sedang menikmati salad tomatnya mengangkat kepalanya ketika pintu ruangannya diketuk. Meletakan sendoknya, Sakura menarik nafas panjang.

"Masuk."

Sasuke muncul dari balik pintu dengan gaya khasnya. Pria metroseksual yang penuh kharisma dan aura seks yang membuat wanita mana saja akan bertekuk lutut. Sakura memutar bola matanya.

"Jika tidak ada yang ingin kamu katakan, kamu bisa segera keluar," ucap Sakura.

"Aku ingin mengantarkan makan siang untukmu." Sasuke meletakan bungkusannya di hadapan Sakura.

"Kamu tidak lihat, aku sedang makan siang?"

Tentu saja Sasuke bisa melihatnya. Dia tidak buta.

"Hn."

Sakura mengangkat bahunya acuh tak acuh dan kembali memakan saladnya. Tetapi, ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya.

"Ajakanmu tadi pagi, apa itu sungguh-sungguh?" tanya Sakura ragu-ragu.

Sasuke menaikan alisnya ketika Sakura menyinggung-nyinggung tentang insiden pagi tadi. Dia sendiri sedikit keheranan, Sakura yang biasanya bersikap acuh tak acuh bertanya tentang masalah ini.

"Hn."

"Maksudku, apa kamu benar-benar mencintaiku?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Hn. Aku bahkan tidak bisa melakukan apapun semenjak malam panas kita. Aku tidak bisa menahannya, maka dari itu aku ingin mengajakmu untuk menikah."

Sakura menghela nafas panjang dengan gusar. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, dia tidak boleh membuat Sasuke jatuh cinta padanya terlalu dalam. Dia tidak ingin dijuluki seorang pemberi harapan palsu. Sasuke begitu tampan dan mapan, dia bisa mendapatkan wanita manapun. Jadi, dia harus membuat Sasuke melupakan perasaan bodohnya terhadapnya.

"Aku tidak bisa menikah denganmu."

Onyx milik Sasuke menatap dalam-dalam emerald milik Sakura. Dia tidak bisa membaca apa yang tersirat dalam emerald yang indah itu. Sepersekian detik lamanya, Sasuke terhipnotis akan keindahan emerald yang menyejukan itu.

"Hn. Katakan, kenapa aku tidak bisa memilikimu?"

Sakura menarik nafas panjang. Inilah yang dia tunggu-tunggu, saat dimana dia harus mengatakan yang sesungguhnya. Mengatakan apa yang menjadi rahasia terbesarnya. Tetapi dia harus melakukan hal ini. Dia tidak ingin membuat Sasuke berharap padanya.

"Aku penyuka sesama jenis. Aku seorang Yuri."

 **oOo Phobia : Yuri oOo**

Sudah satu jam Sasuke termenung di dalam mobilnya. Dia tidak berniat pulang ke apartemennya dan tidak berniat untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Dia tidak ingin menemui siapapun dan tidak ingin berbicara kepada siapapun.

Tadinya, dia berfikir jika apa yang diucapkan Sakura hanya bualan semata. Hanya akal-akalan wanita itu untuk menolak cintanya. Tetapi ketika dia melihat kesungguhan dalam emerald milik Sakura, membuatnya terdiam.

" _Aku penyuka sesama jenis. Aku seorang Yuri."_

Dia tidak menyangka jika gadis secantik Sakura bisa menjadi seorang Yuri. Dia sebenarnya tidak heran lagi dengan fenomena gadis Yuri di Jepang, tetapi kenapa harus Sakura? Kenapa harus gadis yang membuatnya bertekuk lutut?

" _Tapi.. kenapa?"_

Sasuke memejamkan matanya ketika potongan percakapan antara dirinya dan Sakura berputar di otaknya.

" _Karena aku memiliki trauma. Karena orang itu."_

" _Orang itu?"_

Ponselnya bergetar dan nama Naruto tertera di layar ponselnya. Sasuke membiarkan begitu saja panggilan telepon dari sahabatnya. Dia sedang tidak ingin bersenang-senang. Otak jeniusnya berputar untuk mencari tahu siapa orang yang di maksud oleh Sakura.

 _Mantan pacarnya? Kakaknya? Pamannya? Atau.. ayahnya?_

Sasuke yang tadinya memejamkan matanya kembali membuka matanya. _Itu dia!_ Bagaikan menemukan lotre, Sasuke mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumahnya. Ibunya adalah sahabat ibu Sakura, pasti ibunya mengetahui tentang keluarga Sakura dan apa yang terjadi pada kehidupan gadis itu.

Mikoto yang sedang menikmati secangkir ocha hangat terkejut ketika Sasuke berjalan menghampirinya dengan langkah gusar. Dalam hati dia menduga-duga apa yang membuat putra bungsunya pulang dengan cepat? Ini bahkan belum masuk jam makan malam dan putranya sudah pulang, ini tidak biasanya.

"Sasuke-kun, ada apa?" tanya Mikoto.

"Apa Ibu mengenal keluarga Haruno?"

Mikoto mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Tentu saja."

"Semuanya? Maksudku, cerita tentang Haruno Sakura?"

Mikoto tersenyum ketika melihat wajah serius putranya itu. Jadi, Haruno Sakuralah yang membuat putranya menjadi gusar seperti itu. Sudah dia duga, putranya itu pasti akan menikah dengan Sakura. Ini merupakan suatu kemajuan.

"Duduklah disini Sasuke-kun, Ibu akan menceritakan semuanya." Mikoto menepuk sofa di sampingnya.

Sasuke menurut dan duduk di samping ibunya. Sekarang, dia merasa seperti seorang anak berusia sepuluh tahun yang sedang menemukan sesuatu yang menarik dan membuatnya ingin tahu.

"Ibu dan Mebuki sudah bersama sejak SMA, bersama ayahmu dan juga Kizashi, ayah dari Sakura dan Sasori. Ibu kemudian melanjutkan kuliah yang sama dengan Mebuki, ayahmu mengambil bisnis manajemen dan Kizashi mengambil pendidikan guru. Tidak ada yang istimewa. Ibu kemudian menikah dengan ayahmu dan Mebuki menikah dengan Kizashi. Ketika kakakmu lahir, Sasori juga lahir. Bahkan ketika Sakura lahir, kemudian kamu juga lahir."

Sasuke terdiam dan mendengarkan dengan seksama. Benar-benar seperti anak kucing yang sedang penasaran.

"Hingga akhirnya keluarganya pindah ke Perancis. Dan yang terakhir ibu dengar, Kizashi meninggalkan keluarganya dan memilih menikah lagi dengan seorang wanita jalang. Saat itu usia Sakura sepuluh tahun ketika dia mengetahui tentang kepahitan rumah tangga orang tuanya. Ibu sendiri tidak menyangka jika Kizashi tega melakukan hal itu, bahkan Mebuki bercerita jika ternyata Kizashi tidak hanya melakukannya dengan satu orang tetapi dengan banyak orang."

Sasuke tersentak ketika mendengar cerita ibunya. Jadi benar dugaannya, jika orang yang membuat Sakura trauma itu adalah ayahnya. Sudah dia duga, jika ada sesuatu yang salah dengan kehidupan gadis itu.

"Apakah Sakura menderita trauma karena itu?" tanya Sasuke.

Mikoto mencoba mengingat-ingat.

"Ibu tidak tahu pastinya. Tetapi Mebuki pernah bercerita, jika Sakura memiliki trauma sejak saat itu. Sakura tidak pernah dekat dengan lelaki manapun, itu yang Mebuki ceritakan pada ibu. Kakakmu bahkan pernah jatuh cinta pada Sakura. Ketika Itachi ingin memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya, Sakura menolaknya mentah-mentah. Mebuki memang khawatir dengan kondisi Sakura itu."

Sasuke segera bangkit dari duduknya. Dia sekarang mengerti apa yang membuat gadis itu menjadi dingin ketika bersamanya. Ini juga karena dia telah melakukan kesalahan diawal pertemuannya dengan Sakura.

"Hn. Aku akan mandi."

.

.

Seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang membawa kopernya menyusuri bandara Narita yang penuh dengan orang-orang. Beberapa pria memandanginya dengan tatapan lapar, tetapi gadis itu tetap cuek dan berjalan terus. Rambut pirang dengan tubuh yang semampai, siapa yang tidak akan tertarik ketika melihatnya?

Ketika matanya melihat pemuda berambut merah, tanpa pikir panjang gadis itu memeluknya dengan erat.

"Aku merindukanmu."

.

.

Sasuke membasahi tubuhnya dengan air yang mengalir dari showernya. Dia baru tahu jika kakaknya juga pernah jatuh cinta pada Sakura dan ditolak mentah-mentah. Kakaknya langsung menyerah begitu saja, tetapi tidak dengan dirinya. Dia tidak akan menyerah dan terus maju untuk mendapatkan hati Sakura.

Dia akan terus maju untuk mendapatkan gadis itu. Dia akan membuat Sakura kembali menjadi normal, dan membuktikan bahwa dirinya bisa menjadi pendamping bagi gadis itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Balasan Review :**

Hanazono Yuri : sudaahh..

Slacker Shasha : untuk saat ini mungkin masih absurd, nanti bakal ada di chap depan.. :3

Nm : makasih senpai.. ini sudah di lanjut :)

Uchiha Della : Hahaha.. ini sudah di lanjut..

Kiyoi-chan : sudaaaahhh... XD

Yoriko Yokochidan : duhh.. gatau bisa apa gak.. soalnya aku spesialis SasuSaku.. :3 tergantung Ilham juga sih sebenernya..

Nikechaann : diatas sudah di jelaskan.. :3

Luca Marvell : Itu juga bakal dijelasin di chap depan XD

: Yaahh.. gak janji ya.. :3 pokoknya, Sasuke emang masih bakal naklukin Sakura.. proses pendekatannya juga masih panjang, apalagi tau kalo Sakura itu Yuri :3

Guest : Nah.. itu bakal dijelasin di chap depan.. :3

Dianarndraha : Hahaha.. betul...

 **Akhirnyaaa.. bisa update juga.. :3 mungkin bakal emang agak lama updatenya karena urusan sekolah.. mohon dimaklumi yaaaa...**

 **Sampai ketemu di chap depan!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Phobia : Yuri**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno] Ino Yamanaka**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DLDR!** _ **(Jika tidak suka dengan adegan di dalamnya atau cerita yang dibuat Author, silahkan klik tombol back! Dilarang COPAS atau PLAGIAT dalam bentuk apapun! M for Save!)**_

 **Selamat Membaca!**

 **oOo Phobia : Yuri oOo**

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Ino."

Ino melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum.

"Tadaima, Sasori-nii."

"Okaeri." Sasori tidak bisa menahan senyumnya dan mengambil koper yang dibawa Ino. "Ayo kita pulang. Sakura pasti terkejut melihatmu."

Ino tidak bisa menahan senyumnya dan mengikuti langkah Sasori menuju mobil milik pemuda itu. Tidak ada yang berubah dari pemuda itu, dia tetap Haruno Sasori, kakak dari sahabatnya. Memandang sekelilingnya, membuat Ino teringat dengan masa lalunya. Tidak ada yang berubah dari negara tempat dirinya dilahirkan dan dia merindukan negaranya.

"Jadi." Sasori membuka percakapan. "Apakah kamu akan benar-benar menikah?"

Ino yang sedang memandang keluar jendela mobil menatap Sasori. Alasannya pulang ke Jepang adalah untuk bertemu dengan calon suaminya. Meski dia juga merindukan sahabatnya. Biar bagaimanapun, dirinya dan Sakura bagaikan kembar siam yang tidak bisa dipisahkan.

"Ya. Tentu saja," ucap Ino. " Aku tidak mungkin menjadi pasangan Sakura. Aku ingin hidup normal."

Sasori menarik nafas panjang dan mengusap rambut Ino dengan lembut. Dia tahu, jika Ino sebenarnya hanya peduli dan menganggap Sakura sebagai adiknya. Sedangkan adiknya itu menganggap Ino sebagai pasangan hidupnya. Seharusnya, dia lebih awal menyadari apa yang terjadi pada Sakura. Jika saja Sakura tidak mengalami trauma seperti ini, mungkin dia bisa melihat adiknya bersanding dengan pria yang akan mengisi kehidupan adiknya.

"Tetapi, meski aku menikah nanti. Aku akan tetap ada disisi Sakura. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan Sakura terpuruk begitu saja, nii-san."

Sasori menepuk kepala Ino dengan sayang. Dia tahu, jika Ino sebenarnya adalah gadis yang baik.

"Terimakasih, Ino."

.

.

Sakura menarik nafas panjang dan meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa lelah. Hari ini pasien yang datang lumayan banyak dan membuatnya harus pulang terlambat. Memandang arlojinya yang menunjukan pukul delapan malam, Sakura segera memasukan barang-barangnya ke dalam tasnya. Dia masih bisa pulang dengan kereta terakhir.

Dan ketika dirinya mengunci pintu ruangannya dari luar. Betapa terkejutnya dirinya ketika melihat Sasuke berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kau mengagetkanku!" Sakura mengusap dadanya.

"Hn."

Sakura menarik nafas panjang dan menatap Sasuke dengan malas.

"Apa maumu, Uchiha?" tanya Sakura dengan malas.

"Hn, menjemputmu."

"Aku tidak ingin pulang denganmu. Aku mau naik kereta." Sakura berjalan melewati Sasuke dan keluar dari rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja.

Namun ketika dia sampai di halaman rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. Tiba-tiba tangannya tertarik ke belakang dan saat dirinya menyadari semuanya, dia sudah berada di dalam mobil milik Sasuke.

"Kau?!"

"Duduk dan diamlah."

Sakura tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain diam dan merengut kesal. Dia sedang tidak mood untuk berdebat dengan siapapun, termasuk Sasuke. Dia hanya ingin pulang ke rumah, makan dan tidur. Dia berharap kakaknya memasakan sesuatu yang berbau tomat. Entah mengapa dia sedang ingin makan yang berbau tomat.

"Sakura, kenapa kamu tidak mau menikah denganku?" tanya Sasuke melirik Sakura.

Sakura menarik nafas panjang. Dia tidak mengerti, mengapa Sasuke gencar sekali ingin menikah dengannya. Padahal dia sudah mengatakan apa yang terjadi padanya, kenapa Sasuke masih mengejarnya?

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu, jika aku seorang Yuri."

Sasuke melirik Sakura sebelum menarik nafas panjang.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Aku akan meyakinkanmu jika aku tidak seperti pria-pria diluar sana."

"Jika kamu ingin menikahiku untuk bertanggung jawab atas apa yang kamu lakukan padaku, kamu salah." Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan dingin. "Aku bukan tempat penebusan dosa untuk pria-pria brengsek sepertimu!"

 _Ckit!_ Sasuke menginjak rem dengan tiba-tiba dan menatap Sakura dengan sorot mata yang sulit diartikan. Ada rasa amarah di dalam dadanya ketika mendengar ucapan Sakura tadi.

"Aku mengajakmu menikah karena aku mencintaimu."

Sakura mendenguskan wajahnya. Cinta? Setiap pria yang mendekatinya mengatakan cinta. Ayahnya selalu mengatakan cinta pada ibunya. Tapi apa yang terjadi? Ayahnya tetap saja memilih wanita jalang itu dan meninggalkannya juga kakak dan ibunya. Apakah itu yang dinamakan cinta? Begitu mudahkah setiap pria mengatakan kata cinta?

"Aku tidak percaya apa itu cinta." Sakura memandang Sasuke. "Sebaiknya segera antarkan aku pulang dan hentikan pembicaraan omong kosong ini atau aku turun disini sekarang juga."

Sasuke hanya bisa mengalah dan menjalankan mobilnya dengan keheningan. Sebegitu traumanya Sakura akan ayahnya? Sasuke jadi penasaran bagaimana sosok ayah Sakura itu.

.

.

"Tadaima." Sakura membuka pintu rumahnya dan melepaskan sepatunya. Alisnya terangkat satu ketika melihat sepatu wanita yang ada di rak sepatunya. Satu senyuman terukir di bibirnya. Sepertinya kakaknya itu sedang membawa calon istrinya ke rumah.

"Okaerinasai."

Sakura hanya bisa terpaku ketika melihat siapa yang berdiri di sebelah kakaknya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Sakura langsung memeluk gadis di hadapannya.

"Ino!"

Ino tersenyum dan mengelus punggung Sakura dengan lembut. Dia senang bisa bertemu dengan sahabatnya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Sakura."

.

Sakura memandang Ino yang tengah memejamkan mata di sampingnya. Setelah puas melepaskan rasa rindu pada sahabatnya, mereka menonton film horor bersama dengan kakaknya juga. Malam ini dia begitu bahagia dan dia rela menukar hidupnya asal bisa seperti ini terus menerus.

Memandang langit Tokyo yang dihiasi bintang, Sakura sejenak teringat akan ibunya. Dia sudah meminta ibunya untuk ikut bersamanya dan kakaknya ke Jepang, tetapi ibunya tidak mau dan memilih untuk menetap di Perancis.

Memeluk Ino yang tertidur dengan pulas, Sakura mulai memejamkan matanya. Meski Ino memintanya untuk melupakan perasaannya, dia tidak akan pernah bisa menghilangkan perasaannya terhadap Ino.

 **oOo Phobia : Yuri oOo**

"Ohayou."

Sakura yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan tersenyum ketika Ino muncul dari dalam kamarnya. Sasori yang sedang mencuci piring juga tersenyum.

"Ohayou moo, Ino."

Ino memandang sarapan yang sedang disiapkan Sakura dan mengernyitkan alisnya. Memang tidak ada yang aneh dengan sarapan yang dibuat oleh Sakura, tetapi ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya.

"Kenapa semuanya serba tomat?" tanya Ino memandang Sakura.

"Hmmm.. aku sedang ingin makan tomat."

Ino memandang Sasori yang bergabung di meja makan. Meminta penjelasan dari pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Aku tidak tahu. Hanya saja, semenjak seminggu yang lalu Sakura selalu makan dengan tomat."

Ino memperhatikan Sakura dengan pandangan menyipit. Setahunya, Sakura itu tergila-gila dengan sesuatu yang berbau Cherry dan bukan Tomat. Ada sesuatu yang aneh yang terjadi pada sahabatnya itu.

"Nee, sudahlah tidak usah dipermasalahkan." Sakura duduk di kursi makan dan melahap sandwich dengan banyak potongan tomat. "Ini sangat lezat sekali."

Ino hanya meminum jus tomatnya sebelum mengambil topinya. Sasori memandang Ino dengan pandangan keheranan.

"Kamu mau kemana, Ino?"

Ino memandang Sasori sebelum tersenyum.

"Aku mau cari angin sebentar."

Sakura tadinya ingin protes ketika Ino memakai topinya. Namun Ino sudah keluar dari rumahnya sebelum dia sempat protes. Menggembungkan pipinya, Sakura kembali memakan sarapannya dengan kesal.

.

.

"Aku membutuhkan pelacur."

Sai tersenyum aneh memandang Naruto, sedangkan Sasuke mendenguskan wajahnya.

"Hn. Kau bisa memintanya pada Hinata."

"Aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu-ttebayou!" Naruto mengusap rambutnya. "Kalian kan tahu, jika Hinata tidak mau melakukan seks sebelum menikah."

Sasuke mendenguskan wajahnya kembali ketika teringat dengan Sakura. Dia bahkan melampiaskan hasratnya pada Sakura dan sekarang tidak bisa ereksi ketika melihat wanita paling seksi sekalipun. Padahal hasratnya sedang menggebu-gebu sekarang, dia butuh pelampiasan dan dia tidak bisa melampiaskan hasratnya.

Onyxnya melirik Naruto yang terlihat frustasi. Memang Naruto terlihat tampan dengan kulitnya yang berwarna kecoklatan itu. Dalam sekali kedipan, Naruto bisa mendapatkan wanita yang dia mau untuk tidur di ranjang. Yang paling ekstrim adalah, ketika Naruto berhasil mendapatkan Kurenai, istri dari kepala polisi Tokyo. Dan pemuda berkulit Tan itu harus pontang panting keluar kamar hotel dengan panik ketika Asuma berhasil menggrebeknya yang sedang meniduri Kurenai.

Naruto memang dalam tahap yang parah jika meniduri wanita. Berbeda dengan Sai yang lebih memilih dengan pelacur dari pada dengan istri orang.

Onyxnya kembali meneliti dokumen di hadapannya. Dia sendiri merasa heran mengapa bisa berteman dengan makhluk-makhluk seperti mereka.

"Mungkin kita bisa melakukannya dengan pelacur nanti malam," ucap Sai tersenyum.

"Aku setuju!" Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya. "Kamu mau ikut, teme?"

Sasuke sedikit melirik Naruto sebelum membaca kembali dokumen di tangannya.

"Hn. Aku sedang ingin dirumah."

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan kesal.

"Semenjak kejadian di bar kau berubah, teme!" ucap Naruto. "Kamu berhenti merokok, berhenti bermain dengan pelacur. Jangan-jangan ada seseorang ya?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Hn."

"Lepaskan aku! Dasar brengsek!"

Mereka semua menoleh ke asal suara. Suigetsu datang bersama seorang wanita berambut pirang.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Wanita ini memaksa masuk, padahal aku sudah mengatakan jika kalian ada rapat penting."

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu Sai-kun!" wanita itu mencoba melepaskan tangan Suigetsu yang memegang tangannya.

"Biarkan dia masuk."

Naruto dan Sasuke menatap Sai dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Sedangkan wanita itu mengusap tangannya dan tersenyum manis.

"Sai-kun!"

Naruto semakin membelalakan matanya ketika wanita itu langsung mencium bibir Sai. Belum selesai rasa terkejutnya dan kini dia harus menerima keterkejutan yang datang bertubi-tubi.

"Sai, siapa dia?" tanya Naruto.

Sai tersenyum dan memeluk pinggang wanitanya dengan posesif.

"Dia Yamanaka Ino, calon istriku."

Naruto tidak bisa menutup mulutnya ketika mendengar pernyataan nista yang keluar dari mulut sahabatnya itu. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya melirik Sai tanpa minat.

"Kau sudah memiliki calon istri tetapi masih bermain dengan pelacur?!" Naruto menunjuk Sai.

"Hn. Kau sendiri sudah memiliki Hinata tapi masih bermain dengan pelacur," sindir Sasuke.

"Teme! Seharusnya kau membelaku!" Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan kesal.

"Jadi, selama aku di Perancis Sai-kun bermain bersama pelacur?" Ino menunjukan raut wajah ngambeknya.

"Karena sekarang kamu ada disini, aku tidak mungkin melakukannya dengan pelacur." Sai mencium hidung Ino dengan gemas.

Naruto sendiri menunjukan raut wajah ingin muntah dan Sasuke yang mengangkat satu alisnya. Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Perancis? Dari mana kalian saling mengenal?" tanya Sasuke.

"Saat aku ke Perancis untuk urusan bisnis, aku bertemu dengan Ino saat dia sedang melakukan pemotretan. Aku jatuh cinta padanya dan akhirnya aku menjalin hubungan dengannya."

"Mou, Sai-kun. Kamu belum memperkenalkanku pada mereka," rajuk Ino.

"Dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto dan pria dingin itu bernama Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke merasa ada yang aneh ketika Sai memperkanalkannya pada Ino.

"Humm.. Sai-kun, aku lapar. Bisakah kita sarapan?" tanya Ino dengan manja.

"Baiklah."

Naruto masih melongo ketika Sai menggandeng Ino sembari keluar ruangan. Dia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Teme?! Kamu mau kemana?" tanya Naruto ketika Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya.

"Cari angin."

Naruto merengut kesal sebelum menyusul sahabatnya itu pergi.

.

Sasuke meminum kopi sembari merenung. Ada sesuatu yang aneh pada gadis berambut pirang yang bernama Ino itu. Ada sorot mata yang sulit diartikan ketika Ino menatapnya. Seolah-olah bertanya tentang apa yang dilakukannya.

Memandang arloji di tangannya, Sasuke menarik nafas panjang. Masih satu jam sampai Naruto menuntaskan hasratnya. Dia hanya berniat untuk minum kopi di sebuah cafe, sampai Naruto bangkit dan menghampiri seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih seksi. Tanpa diberitahu pun, Sasuke tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh sahabatnya itu.

Mengeluarkan uang dari dompetnya, Sasuke meletakannya diatas meja. Dan ketika dirinya akan bangkit, tiba-tiba seorang wanita mendudukan diri di hadapannya.

"Hn?"

"Jadi, kau yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke kembali mendudukan dirinya. Onyxnya menatap Ino yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Hn, apa maumu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, seperti apa pria yang telah meniduri sahabatku."

Sasuke mengangkat satu alisnya, semakin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan Ino. Sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya, Ino mengeluarkan rokok dari kantong jaketnya.

"Mau?" Ino menawarkan Rokoknya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak merokok."

Ino mengangkat bahunya dan menghisap rokoknya. Sasuke memandang Ino dari atas ke bawah, meneliti apa maksud kedatangan gadis itu.

"Aku tidak yakin jika eksekutif muda sepertimu tidak merokok," ucap Ino.

"Hn. Aku berhenti merokok, lebih tepatnya."

Ino menghembuskan asap rokoknya ke udara.

"Aku tidak tahu. Mencintai Sakura mampu membuatmu berhenti merokok." Ino menghisap rokoknya. "Sakura menderita asma dan membuatnya tidak kuat jika berada di dekat perokok, kamu berhenti merokok karenanya, bukan?"

Sasuke semakin heran ketika nama Sakura disebutkan. Bagaimana mungkin wanita yang baru dikenalnya ini juga mengenal Sakura. Ataukah-

"Apakah kau-?" Sasuke memandang Ino.

"Aku masih ada urusan lain." Ino bangkit dari duduknya setelah mematikan rokoknya. Setelah ini, dia tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

.

.

"Me-Menikah?!"

Ino menganggukan kepalanya. Di hadapannya, Sakura duduk dengan wajah yang pucat.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura." Ino menggenggam tangan Sakura. "Aku harus menikah. Aku tidak mungkin terus menerus hidup seperti ini."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, tidak. Sahabatnya akan menikah dan itu artinya dia akan kehilangan Ino. Tidak akan ada lagi gadis yang menyemangatinya, selalu ada di sampingnya. Dalam hidupnya, dia tidak pernah membayangkan jika Ino akan menikah.

"Kalau kamu menikah, kamu akan meninggalkanku," lirih Sakura.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi, Sakura." Ino memandang Sakura.

Sakura melepaskan genggaman tangan Ino dan bangkit dari duduknya. Ini terlalu berat untuk dia terima. Menghapus air matanya, Sakura segera berlari keluar rumahnya.

"Sakura!" Ino mencoba mengejar Sakura namun sahabatnya itu telah pergi jauh. Gadis berambut pirang itu tidak bisa menahan air matanya yang tumpah.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura."

.

.

Itachi memandang ponselnya yang bergetar. Satu alisnya terangkat ketika membaca Caller ID yang tertera.

"Sasuke? Ada apa?"

"Hn. Siapakah nama Teman Yurinya Sakura?"

Itachi tidak bisa menahan keterkejutannya. Bagaimana mungkin adiknya bisa mengetahui tentang kelainan yang diderita oleh Sakura?

"Sasuke, bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Itachi.

"Ck. Katakan saja, aku membutuhkan nama itu."

Itachi memijat pelipisnya.

"Aku akan katakan namanya, tapi kamu juga katakan bagaimana bisa mengetahui tentang Sakura."

"Hn."

"Ino. Yamanaka Ino."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Balasan Review :**

 **Ernykim : hehehe.. lihat nanti aja ya..**

 **De-chan : Hahaha.. udah ketebak siapa itu si rambut merah :3**

 **Asiyah Firdausi : Hah?**

 **Tisha : sudah..**

 **Kiyoi-chan : Iyaahh.. sudah.. :3**

 **Misa Safitri3 : ini kilat yang paling cepet :3**

 **Lightflower22 : :3**

 **Khalerie Hikari : sudah..**

 **Luca Marvell : Lihat nanti aja... :3**

 **Unhikari : Hahaha.. makasih.. :)**

 **: Hahaha.. makasih.. :)**

 **: Hahaha..**

 **Rossadilla17 : Sudah di lanjut.. :3**

 **Dianardraha : sudah..**

 **Volumekubus13 : hehe.. makasih ya.. duh.. gatau harus bilang apa :3 tapi, makasih ya..**

 **NamakiShidota : Sudah ketahuan siapa calonnya Ino :3**

 **Hanazono Yuri : sudah..**

 **Haruno : Yup.. salam kenal juga.. gapapa kok.. :3 makasih udah mau meninggalkan review di fictku ini :3**

 **Yoriko Yokochidan : Hahahaha.. udah ketahuan itu siapa.. :3 Kalo ada flame gak masalah kali.. biarkan anjing menggonggong aja.. :3 aku emang kadang orangnya cuek sih, jadi kalo ada flame gitu gak terlalu peduli.. pokoknya harus semangat ya! :3**

 **SaSaSarada-chan : Gapapa senpai.. :3 Yups.. semacam trauma gitu.. :3**

 **Kawaiihanabi : Hahaha.. ini sudah dilanjut.. :3**

 **Mungkin Saku gak akan berkata banyak-banyak, entah kenapa lagi gak pengen komen banyak-banyak. Pokoknya, makasih buat yang udah mau baca dan review, selalu ditunggu review kalian! Sampai ketemu di chap depan!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Phobia : Yuri**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno] Ino Yamanaka**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DLDR!** _ **(Jika tidak suka dengan adegan di dalamnya atau cerita yang dibuat Author, silahkan klik tombol back! Dilarang COPAS atau PLAGIAT dalam bentuk apapun! M for Save!)**_

 **Selamat Membaca!**

 **oOo Phobia : Yuri oOo**

Sasuke hanya bisa terpaku di tempatnya ketika satu nama disebutkan oleh kakaknya. Jadi, Yamanaka Ino yang merupakan calon istrinya Sai adalah pasangan Yurinya Sakura? Pantas saja, ada yang aneh dengan gadis itu. Dan satu pertanyaan muncul di benaknya.

Apakah Sai tahu jika Ino adalah Yuri?

"Sasuke? Kamu masih disana?"

Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya ketika suara kakaknya terdengar. Dia hampir saja lupa untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Sakura. Sudah saatnya dirinya membuka apa yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Sakura.

"Aku sudah meniduri Sakura, nii-san."

Ganti Itachi yang terdiam. Pria berambut panjang itu mencoba mencerna kembali apa yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke. Tidak mungkin Sasuke melakukan hal itu, apalagi kepada Sakura.

"Apa? Meniduri?"

"Hn."

Itachi jadi gelagapan. Bagaimana bisa?

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa?!"

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Rasanya dirinya menjadi orang lain ketika menyangkut soal Sakura. Dia tidak pernah lagi terbuka soal percintaannya kepada kakaknya. Dan kini dia harus menceritakan tentang gadis yang telah mengambil hatinya. Menurutnya, itu sedikit sulit.

"Aku mabuk saat itu, aku akhirnya membawa Sakura ke ranjang hotel dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya."

Tidak ada tanggapan dari kakaknya. Sasuke tahu apa yang dipikirkan Itachi, bahwa dirinya adalah pria brengsek yang pernah ada. Meniduri gadis yang tidak bisa di dapatkan kakaknya, Itachi pasti akan merasa tersakiti.

Ibunya pernah mengatakan jika Itachi pernah melamar Sakura namun gadis itu menolaknya. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan jika berada di posisi kakaknya sekarang.

"Kamu harus bertanggung jawab, Sasuke," ucap Itachi akhirnya.

"Itu yang sedang coba aku lakukan, aniki."

.

.

Ino memandang pintu yang dibanting Sakura begitu gadis itu keluar rumah. Tubuhnya terasa lemas untuk digunakan, bahkan untuk berdiri sekalipun. Sasori yang mendengar keributan diluar ruangan segera keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ino, apa yang terjadi?!" tanya Sasori.

"Aku sudah mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya pada Sakura." Ino menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya. "Dia pasti akan membenciku setelah ini."

.

.

Sakura duduk di salah satu bangku dan mulai menangis. Dia tidak bisa menahan air di kedua bola matanya untuk keluar. Dan ketika sungai kecil mulai terbentuk di kedua pipi itu, isakan mulai terdengar jelas.

Dia tidak menginginkan apapun di dunia ini, yang diinginkannya hanya hidup damai bersama keluarganya. Menikmati sisa hidup dengan orang-orang yang dia sayangi. Sekali lagi, dia tidak bisa menyalahkan Tuhan yang melahirkannya sebagai seorang wanita. Cinta bisa tumbuh pada siapa saja, cinta itu memang tidak pernah salah. Mungkin saja dia belum menemukan cintanya.

Tetapi jikalau dia harus melanggar apa yang menjadi ketentuan Tuhan. Tidak bolehkah manusia bahagia? Tidak bolehkah dia bahagia bersama Ino? Dia ingin menyalahkan Tuhan atas apa yang terjadi. Menyalahkan Tuhan karena dirinya dilahirkan sebagai wanita dan jatuh cinta pada Ino. Tetapi sekali lagi, Tuhan pasti memiliki rencana dibalik semua yang dia ciptakan.

Suara gemuruh mulai terdengar disertai rintik hujan yang membasahi Jepang. Bahkan, Tuhan mengetahui kesedihannya. Langit pun ikut meratapi apa yang menjadi kegundahan hatinya. Kemanakah dia harus pergi sekarang? Ino akan menikah, dirinya akan kehilangan cahaya hidup yang selama ini membantunya bangkit.

Dan ketika isakannya semakin terdengar kencang. Bahu mungilnya bisa merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menutupi punggungnya. Dia bisa mencium parfum khas yang dia kenali. Dan ketika emeraldnya menatap seseorang yang dia kenali.

"Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan ditengah hujan seperti ini?!"

Sakura semakin tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Mengapa disaat seperti ini, Sasuke yang muncul di hadapannya? Mengapa Tuhan mengirimkan Sasuke untuk menjadi tempatnya bersandar? Tetapi dia lupa, jika Tuhan pasti memiliki rencana lain dibalik garis takdir yang menghubungkan mereka.

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk membawa Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Dia bisa merasakan punggung kecil itu terasa rapuh dan bergetar. Dia tidak tahu apa yang membuat Sakura seperti ini, tetapi dia akan selalu ada disisi gadis itu.

.

Sakura membuka matanya dan memandang sekelilingnya. Dia tidak mengenali tempat dimana dia tidur sekarang. Terakhir yang dia ingat, dia duduk di bangku taman dan Sasuke datang, lalu pemuda itu memeluknya dan dia menangis dalam pelukan pemuda itu. Setelah itu, dia tidak ingat lagi apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

Hingga dirinya menyadari, ada tangan yang memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat. Dia juga baru menyadari ada kompres di dahinya.

"Sasuke-kun.."

Sasuke sedikit membuka matanya sebelum tersadar sepenuhnya. Mendudukan dirinya, Sasuke menyentuh dahi Sakura dengan lembut.

"Hangat, tidurlah kembali."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku ingin es krim rasa tomat."

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya. Permintaan macam apa ini? Es krim rasa tomat? Mana ada rasa es krim yang seperti itu.

"Tidak ada es krim yang seperti itu. Lagi pula kamu sedang sakit tidak boleh makan es krim."

"Tapi aku ingin es krim," rengek Sakura. "Kalau kamu tidak mau membelikanku es krim itu juga tidak apa-apa. Aku mau menginap di rumah temanku yang lain saja."

Sasuke memandang Sakura yang bangkit dari duduknya. Gadis itu tidak main-main rupanya.

"Hn. Akan aku belikan." Sasuke memandang jam di dinding yang menunjukan pukul sebelas malam. Mengambil mantelnya, Sasuke menarik nafas panjang.

"Hehe.. belikan aku sandwich dengan banyak tomat juga."

"Hn."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumnya dan merebahkan dirinya di ranjang milik Sasuke setelah pemuda itu menutup pintunya. Sepertinya, menginap lebih lama disini juga tidak masalah.

Sasuke sendiri segera menuju Mall yang ada di pusat kota Tokyo. Dia ingat kedai ramen di dekat Mall itu juga menjual es krim. Dia tidak sengaja makan di kedai ramen langganan Naruto dan kebetulan kedai itu juga menjual es krim.

Sesampainya di Mall, segera saja pemuda itu keluar dan berjalan menuju kedai yang ada di dalam mall tersebut. Untung saja, ketika dia datang kedai itu belum tutup.

"Ayame-san, Paman Teuchi." Sasuke membungkuk hormat.

"Sasuke-kun, tumben sekali kamu datang jam segini. Kami akan tutup," ucap Paman Teuchi.

"Hn. Aku ingin memesan es krim rasa tomat. Bisakah Paman buatkan?"

"Tidak ada es krim yang seperti itu, Sasuke." Ayame memandang Sasuke. "Lagi pula, kami akan tutup."

"Ssst.. Ayame," tegur Paman Teuchi. "Aku akan membuatkan es krim rasa tomat itu, tetapi waktu yang dibutuhkan lumayan lama."

.

.

Sakura duduk di sofa empuk milik Sasuke sembari menekuk lututnya dan bergelung di dalam selimut. Ada sebersit rasa bersalah karena telah meminta Sasuke untuk membelikan es krim untuknya. Karena nyatanya, pria itu belum pulang setelah tiga jam dirinya pergi.

Memandang jam di dinding kamarnya. Sakura bahkan kehilangan rasa kantuknya dan tergantikan oleh rasa khawatir akan Sasuke. _Apakah apa yang dimintanya keterlaluan?_ Sakura mulai berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri. _Tetapi, kan dia hanya meminta es krim, apa salahnya?_

Sakura nyaris saja menelpon Sasuke ketika mendengar suara pintu dibuka. Emeraldnya bisa menangkap sosok Sasuke yang datang membawa bungkusan.

"Kenapa lama sekali, Sasuke-kun?!" protes Sakura.

"Hn. Ini es krim yang kamu minta." Sasuke menghiraukan protes Sakura. Pria dengan mata onyx itu segera merebahkan diri di sebelah Sakura dan menjadikan paha Sakura sebagai bantal. "Setelah makan es krim, minum obat yang sudah aku belikan."

Sakura tidak menjawab dan membiarkan Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Hatinya menjadi gundah, Sasuke benar-benar tulus melakukan apa yang dia minta. Tetapi hati kecilnya menyangkal apa yang dilakukan Sasuke, tentu saja semua pria akan melakukan hal yang baik untuk mendapatkan hati gadis yang dia incar.

Menghiraukan Sasuke, Sakura memilih untuk melahap es krimnya sendiri.

 **oOo Phobia : Yuri oOo**

"Makan sarapanmu, Sakura."

Sakura merengut kesal dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Sasuke baru saja menceramahinya panjang lebar karena dia lupa meminum obat. Karena menikmati es krim yang dibelikan Sasuke, membuatnya lupa meminum obat dan panasnya kembali naik. Alhasil, Sasuke mengomelinya panjang lebar karena itu.

Dengan merengut kesal, Sakura melahap nasi goreng ekstra tomat buatan Sasuke. Ughh.. pemuda itu bisa jadi menyebalkan sekali.

"Aku akan pergi bekerja, habiskan sarapanmu dan jangan macam-macam." Sasuke memakai jasnya.

Sakura hanya menganggukan kepalanya dengan mulut yang penuh dengan nasi goreng. Sasuke menarik nafas panjang dan mengelus rambut Sakura sebelum pergi meninggalkan apartemennya. Gadis berambut merah muda itu hanya menatap kepergian Sasuke.

.

.

Ino mengaduk-aduk spaghetti dihadapannya tanpa minat. Hatinya menjadi kosong ketika Sakura pergi semalam. Sepertinya dia melakukan kesalahan karena memutuskan ikatannya dengan Sakura. Dia tidak tahu jika hatinya akan menghampa seperti ini.

Banyak hal yang telah dia lakukan bersama Sakura. Dia tidak bisa memungkiri jika dia juga memiliki rasa yang sama dengan Sakura. Tetapi, dia tidak ingin membuat bibi Mebuki kecewa jika mengetahui hubungannya dengan Sakura.

"Ino-chan."

Ino tersenyum ketika Sai datang menghampirinya.

Benarkah dia rela menikah dengan Sai?

.

.

"Sasuke-sama." Tayuya masuk ke dalam ruangan Sasuke. "Haruno Sasori ingin bertemu dengan anda."

Sasuke yang sedang memeriksa dokumennya melepas kacamatanya. Onyxnya yang tajam memandang Tayuya yang berdiri di depan pintu ruangannya.

"Haruno Sasori?" tanya Sasuke memastikan. "Suruh dia masuk."

Sasori muncul dengan setelan jas yang melekat di tubuhnya. Pemuda itu terlihat begitu gagah dengan setelan jasnya.

"Hn. Sasuke." Sasori mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut oleh Sasuke.

"Hn, apa yang membawa anda kemari, Sasori-san?" tanya Sasuke dengan sopan.

"Sebelumnya, boleh aku merokok?" Sasori mengeluarkan kotak rokoknya.

"Hn. Silahkan."

Sasori mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dan menyelipkannya diantara bibirnya. Pemuda itu mulai menghembuskan asap rokoknya ke udara.

"Aku tahu, Sakura tinggal di apartemenmu."

Sasuke diam tidak menanggapi. Tentu saja dari awal, Sasuke tahu apa yang membawa Sasori ke kantornya.

"Hn."

"Ino baru saja memutuskan hubungan mereka dan mengatakan akan menikah dengan Sai." Sasori menghembuskan asap rokoknya. "Itachi sudah mengatakan semuanya, jika kamu memang berniat mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatanmu. Aku akan membiarkan Sakura bersamamu, asal kamu bisa menjaga Sakura."

Sasuke memandang Sasori dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Otak jeniusnya mencoba memproses apa yang barusan dikatakan oleh kakak dari Sakura itu.

"A-apa?"

"Aku menitipkan Sakura padamu." Sasori bangkit dari duduknya. "Jaga dia baik-baik, atau aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu untuk bertemu lagi dengan Sakura jika kamu menyakitinya."

Sasuke memandang Sasori yang berjalan keluar ruangannya. Senyum kemenangan tertera di wajahnya. Mengangkat teleponnya, segera saja Sasuke menyambungkannya pada sekretarisnya.

"Hn. Batalkan semua rapat hari ini."

Dia ingin mengajak Sakura makan malam di restaurant yang enak malam ini.

.

.

Sakura sedang menikmati creampuff dengan isi tomat ketika ponselnya bergetar. Tangannya yang tadinya terulur untuk mengambil ponselnya dia letakan kembali ketika mengetahui siapa yang menelpon. Dia tidak berniat untuk bicara dengan siapapun, yang diinginkannya saat ini hanyalah makan creampuff rasa tomat sebanyak-banyaknya sembari menikmati jus tomat.

Emeraldnya melirik ponselnya yang masih bergetar dan itu mengganggunya. Dengan malas, Sakura mengangkat telepon yang masuk.

"Moshi-moshi, ada apa, Sasuke-kun?" tanyanya dengan malas.

" _Kau ada dimana, Sakura? Kenapa tidak ada di apartemen!"_

Sakura memandang arloji di tangannya. Masih pukul enam sore, tumben sekali Sasuke sudah pulang.

"Aku ada di toko creampuff, dekat stasiun," ucap Sakura. "Tumben sekali kamu pulang cepat, Sasuke-kun."

" _Sialan! Tetap disitu dan jangan kemana-mana!"_

Sakura mengangkat satu alisnya dan menganggukan kepalanya sebelum mematikan sambungan telepon. Ada yang aneh dengan Sasuke, entah apa yang menyebabkan pemuda itu menjadi panik seperti itu. Dia kan hanya ingin makan creampuff dengan isi tomat, bukannya ingin makan daging Hiu.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Sasuke muncul dengan kemeja yang dua kancing teratasnya dibuka. Entah mengapa, penampilan Sasuke hari ini membuat beberapa pengunjung wanita tidak bisa bernafas.

"Hn. Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Aku hanya ingin ketenangan, apa salahnya?" Sakura mengangkat creampuffnya. "Sedang apa kamu disini?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Onyxnya menatap Sakura dengan penuh keheranan. Ada yang salah dengan gadis itu.

"Sakura, apa makanan kesukaanmu?"

Sakura yang sedang memakan creampuff mencoba berfikir.

"Cherry. Tetapi entah mengapa aku sedang menyukai tomat."

Gadis bermata emerald itu terkejut ketika Sasuke menarik tangannya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil milik pemuda itu. Dan keheranannya semakin memuncak ketika Sasuke membawanya ke rumah sakit.

.

.

Ino bisa merasakan sebuah pelukan pada perut telanjangnya. Sai tersenyum dan mencium tengkuk Ino dengan lembut.

Sejenak, Ino memejamkan matanya dan menikmati segala sentuhan yang dilayangkan Sai. Namun, entah mengapa pikirannya melayang kepada Sakura. Bayangan bagaimana wajah imut Sakura sewaktu kecil yang tersenyum kearahnya. Bagaimana Sakura berbagi permen kepadanya, berbagi tempat tidur dan bermain bersama. Dia juga masih bisa mengingat bagaimana Sakura menangis saat mengetahui keretakan rumah tangga orang tuanya.

Membuka matanya, Ino bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas. Dia tidak bisa meninggalkan Sakura. Apalagi dengan Sasuke yang notabene termasuk dalam jajaran pria peselingkuh.

"Sai-kun." Ino menolehkan kepalanya.

"Hmm.. ada apa, Ino-chan?" tanya Sai menghentikan cumbuannya.

"Aku ingin kita batalkan pernikahan kita, Sai-kun."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Balasan Review :**

Kiyoi-chan : makasih senpai.. :)

Yoriko Yokochidan : aku udah buka bbm kemaren-kemaren, tapi kok gaada kamu? :(

Lady bloodie : sudah..

Volumekubus13 : nggak speechless sih.. emang keliatan gitu ya? :3 nggak kok, nggak cerewet :3 ini udah wow belom sih? :3

Misa Safitri3 : Hahahaha.. jatuh cinta sama Authornya juga gapapa kok.. :3 tapi, makasih ya senpaiii..

Uchiharu83 : Hahaha.. ini yang paling kilat *apaini?*

Lightflower22 : kalo mau bilang sibuk udah basi kayaknya ya? :3 yaudah deh, ini dikarenakan banyak tugas *plaakk

Haruno : Hahaha.. kayaknya sih hamil, :3 ditunggu aja ya..

Shiraisi mai : gatau bakal nidurin kapan.. tapi kan udah dikasih peringatan kalo M for save.. inti dari cerita ini, ya begitu :3 aku gatau mesti jelasin kayak gimana.. TT aku sendiri aja bingung sama jalan ceritaku sendiri :3

: Hahaha.. masih di chap depan lagi kayaknya.. :3

Dianarndraha : Mungkin.. :3

Luca marvell : Nanti bakal kejawab kok.. :) gak seru dong kalo dibongkar sekarang :3

Asiyah firdausi : hahahaha... :3

Rossadila17 : Hahaha.. ini udah dilanjut..

Yoktf : gapapa kok senpai.. :)

Ernykim : sudah.. :3

Cuke cuka nalu : mungkin.. :3

Tita-chan : makasih senpai.. :3 aku gatau mau bilang apa.. emang pengen inovasi baru, jadilah tercipta fict macam ini *apaini*

Hanazono Yuri : sudah..

Chanshin08 : Hahaha.. sudah..

Arima K : mungkin.. :3

Frizca A : Mungkin di chap depan bakal ketahuan.. :3

Tisha : sudah..

 **Tanpa dibilang pun pasti udah pada tahu Sakura hamil atau gak kan? Yah.. semoga aja chap ini memuaskan.. :3 karena banyak tugas, alhasil baru bisa dilanjut.. :3**

 **Oke, curcol ini gak mutu.. sampai ketemu di chap depan!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Phobia : Yuri**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno] Ino Yamanaka**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DLDR!** _ **(Jika tidak suka dengan adegan di dalamnya atau cerita yang dibuat Author, silahkan klik tombol back! Dilarang COPAS atau PLAGIAT dalam bentuk apapun! M for Save!)**_

 **Selamat Membaca!**

 **oOo Phobia : Yuri oOo**

"I-ini tidak mungkin."

Sakura memandang horor kertas yang dipegangnya, lalu emeraldnya menatap Sasuke yang juga menatapnya.

"Hn?"

"Kalian pasti bercanda dan bersekongkol!" Sakura menuding Tsunade yang ada di hadapannya.

"Hati-hati anak muda, aku sudah bertahun-tahun menjadi dokter. Dan analisaku tidak pernah salah," ucap Tsunade.

"Hn. Maka dari itu aku membawamu kemari. Dia dokter yang hebat."

"Tetapi, aku tidak mungkin hamil!" Sakura memandang kertas di hadapannya. Dia yakin seratus persen jika Sasuke pasti telah bersekongkol dengan dokter di hadapannya.

"Itu buktinya." Sasuke memandang Sakura. "Tsunade tidak mungkin berbohong."

"Jaga bicaramu, anak muda." Tsunade memperingati Sasuke.

"Bagaimana mungkin kamu tahu jika aku hamil?!"

"Itu karena kamu mengatakan jika kamu menyukai Cherry tetapi makananmu kebanyakan tomat. Karena tomat adalah makanan favoritku."

 _Sialan!_ Sakura merutuki Sasuke. Jadi, hanya karena makanan yang dimakannya Sasuke bisa tahu? Benar-benar jeli dan jenius.

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Akhirnya, kesempatannya semakin terbuka lebar.

.

.

Sakura melempar _testpect_ yang entah keberapa yang dia gunakan. Dia masih tidak percaya jika dirinya hamil, dia tidak terima jika harus mengandung anak si brengsek menyebalkan itu! Mengontrol nafasnya, Sakura membuang _testpeck_ nya.

"Hn, sampai kapan kamu mau terus mengetest kehamilanmu?"

Sakura mendongkol dalam hati. Sasuke pasti sedang tersenyum dengan angkuh dan penuh kemenangan. Membayangkan wajahnya saja sudah membuatnya ingin melempar pemuda itu hingga ke kutub utara.

Membuka pintu kamar mandi, Sakura menatap Sasuke yang sedang duduk diatas ranjang dan sedang membaca bukunya.

"Menyerah saja dan terima jika kamu memang sedang mengandung bayiku." Sasuke menyeringai dari balik buku yang dibacanya.

"Aku tidak sudi mengandung bayimu, bajingan brengsek!" umpat Sakura dan merebahkan diri di sebelah Sasuke.

Mau bagaimana lagi. Dia sedang ngambek dengan Sasuke dan hanya ada satu kamar di apartemen milik Sasuke. Tadinya dia mau tidur di sofa ruang tengah saja, tetapi dia tidak ingin melukai bayinya. Meski dia tidak ingin memiliki bayi dari pria brengsek di belakangnya, dia tidak mungkin melukai bayinya. Naluri keibuannya tidak setega itu.

Sakura yang dalam posisi memunggungi Sasuke bisa merasakan pergerakan yang dibuat pemuda itu. Satu pelukan dia rasakan, dan tangan besar milik Sasuke mengelus perutnya dengan lembut.

"Aku ingin memiliki anak perempuan," bisik Sasuke. "Aku tidak pernah merasakan memiliki adik perempuan, dan setelah itu kita mungkin bisa membuat adik laki-laki untuk bayi kita nanti."

Sakura memutar bola matanya. _Bayinya saja belum lahir, bisa-bisanya meminta anak lagi. Memangnya siapa yang sudi dengan pria brengsek semacam itu?!_

"Aku lelah, Sasuke-kun." Sakura melepaskan pelukan Sasuke dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Dia tidak ingin melakukan apapun sekarang, yang dia inginkan hanya tidur dengan lelap.

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyumnya dan menyelimuti tubuhnya dan juga Sakura dengan selimut. Satu kecupan dia daratkan di puncak kepala Sakura dengan lembut.

"Hn. Oyasumi."

.

.

Sasuke membuka matanya ketika cahaya matahari masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Meraba sampingnya, dia tidak menemukan wanita yang sedang mengandung bayinya itu dimanapun. Menemukan sepatu yang biasa digunakan Sakura tidak ada, Sasuke yakin jika wanitanya itu pergi ke suatu tempat.

Firasatnya mengatakan jika Sakura tidak mungkin masuk kerja. Jadi, dia memutuskan untuk menyerahkan semua pekerjaannya pada Kakashi. Wanitanya itu memang terkadang merepotkan.

.

Sakura duduk di salah satu bangku di taman dan memijat kakinya yang terasa pegal. Seharian ini, dia memilih untuk memanjakan dirinya. Sehari ini dia merasa puas dan siap menghadapi pria pantat ayam yang ada di apartemennya itu. Dia bisa membayangkan wajah kesal Sasuke saat tidak menemukannya ada dimanapun.

Hari ini dia menghabiskan waktu berjalan-jalan di toko buku, membeli beberapa novel sebelum akhirnya pergi ke Toko baju yang sedang mengadakan diskon besar-besaran. Sejenak, dia teringat akan Ino.

Saat remaja dulu, mereka sering kali menghabiskan waktu berdua. Nonton bioskop, belanja, makan dan banyak hal yang mereka lewatkan bersama. Mengusap ujung matanya, Sakura merutuki mood hamilnya yang membuatnya lebih cengeng dan menyebalkan. Rasanya dia kehilangan control dirinya semenjak hamil.

Mengusap perutnya dengan lembut, Sakura bisa membayangkan wajah lucu yang akan lahir dari rahimnya. Meski dia membenci Uchiha Sasuke hingga ke tulang-tulangnya, dia tidak mungkin bisa membenci bayi yang sedang di kandungnya. Ingin rasanya dia menggugurkan bayinya, tetapi naluri ibunya tidak bisa.

Sakura bisa membayangkan bagaimana menjadi ibunya. Membesarkannya dan juga kakaknya, dikhianati oleh ayahnya. Rasanya jika dia bertemu dengan ayahnya, dia ingin membunuhnya.

Memikirkan tentang masa lalunya membuat sesuatu dalam perutnya berbunyi. Sakura tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum melihat banyaknya makanan yang dia beli. Mulai dari Takoyaki, kripik kentang, puding, creampuff, hingga salad. Dia ingin segera pulang, tetapi jika dia pulang dia pasti akan bertemu dengan pria pantat ayam yang menyebalkan itu.

Mengeluarkan sebuah novel dan Ipodnya, Sakura mulai memakai headset ke kedua telinganya. Mungkin dia akan menghabiskan waktu di taman ini untuk menenangkan diri.

"Hei sayang, kamu merasa tenang bukan?" Sakura tersenyum dan mengelus perutnya dengan lembut.

Dan tepat setelah dia membalik halaman novel yang dibacanya, dia bisa mencium bau harum maskulin yang tidak asing baginya. Dan ketika dirinya menolehkan kepalanya, Sakura terkejut melihat Sasuke yang berdiri tepat di sebelahnya.

"Kau?!" Sakura melepas headsetnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!"

"Seharusnya aku yang menanyakan hal itu." Sasuke berjongkok tepat di hadapannya, melepas High Heelsnya dan membuangnya jauh-jauh.

"Hei! Itu heels yang aku beli saat di New York! Heels itu mahal!" Sakura protes ketika heels mahalnya dibuang begitu saja.

"Hn. Benda itu bisa membunuh bayi kita." Sasuke memakaikannya sebuah flat shoes. "Tidakah kamu pernah mendengar jika bayi bisa keguguran jika ibunya mengenakan heels?"

Sakura tidak menjawab. Moodnya kembali jelek melihat bagaimana kelakuan Sasuke. Pria itu memang benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Akan kubelikan yang lebih mahal dari itu." Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura sembari membawa belanjaan milik Sakura. "Kau harus membayar apa yang telah kau lakukan hari ini, Sakura."

Sakura hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya ketika Sasuke mulai mengeluarkan aura mematikan.

.

Sakura hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika Sasuke mengomelinya sepanjang perjalanan menuju apartemen milik pria itu. Sasuke berhasil memaksanya masuk ke dalam mobil dan mengomelinya habis-habisan. Sungguh menyebalkan. Dia merasa seperti anak usia lima tahun yang ketahuan mendapatkan nilai jelek saat ujian.

"Kau membuatku harus meninggalkan semua rapat yang penting, meninggalkan perusahaan dan aku bisa saja kehilangan beberapa dollar untuk itu." Sasuke memandang Sakura. "Berhenti membuat keributan dan berdamai padaku, Sakura. Memangnya apa salahnya?"

"Aku tidak mau." Sakura mendenguskan wajahnya.

Sasuke mendesah pasrah. Kenapa dia bisa jatuh cinta pada wanita keras kepala yang sekarang sedang mengandung bayinya ini? Tetapi karena Sakura keras kepala itulah, membuatnya semakin bersemangat untuk menaklukan Sakura. Mungkin dia harus mengalah untuk sementara waktu.

"Hn."

.

.

Sakura tersenyum ketika melihat Sasuke tertidur pulas. Semalam setelah puas beradu mulut dengan Sasuke, dia sukses menghabiskan semua makanan yang dia beli. Sedangkan Sasuke sibuk meneliti dokumen di laptopnya. Dan setelah kelelahan, dia tertidur.

Dan pagi ini, dia menemukan Sasuke masih pulas diatas ranjangnya. Sasuke tidak akan bangun sebelum pukul lima pagi, jadi dia bisa segera keluar dari apartemen Sasuke.

Mengendap-endap, Sakura segera mandi dengan pelan dan berganti pakaian. Mengambil tasnya, Sakura berjalan dengan pelan menuju pintu ruang tamu milik Sasuke. Akhirnya, dia bisa bersantai lagi hari ini.

"Hn. Mau kemana, Sakura?"

Suara berat memasuki gendang telinga Sakura yang hendak membuka pintu. Dan ketika membalikan badannya, dia bisa melihat Sasuk berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?!" suara Sakura tercekat di tenggorokan. _Sial!_ Percuma saja dia bangun lebih awal jika pada akhirnya Sasuke muncul juga. Apalagi dengan pakaian tidur yang masih dikenakan pemuda itu.

Sakura memundurkan tubuhnya hingga membentur pintu di belakangnya ketika Sasuke mendekat. Dan ketika tubuh mereka berdekatan dan saling merapat, Sakura hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Hn. Jangan harap bisa membodohiku, Sakura." Sasuke menyandarkan salah satu tangannya tepat di sebelah Sakura. Wajahnya semakin mendekati wajah ayu Sakura.

Sakura memejamkan matanya ketika wajah Sasuke semakin mendekat. Ugh.. kenapa jantungnya malah berdegub kencang seperti ini? Ini pasti efek kehamilannya. Dan suara yang dikenalinya membuatnya membuka matanya, emeraldnya bisa melihat Sasuke mengacungkan sesuatu.

"Kau tidak akan bisa kemana-mana tanpa seijinku, Sakura."

Di tangan Sasuke, terdapat kunci pintu apartemen.

.

.

Sakura hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan kesal. Dia dipaksa Sasuke untuk ikut ke kantornya. Sudah satu jam dia disini tanpa melakukan apapun dan itu membosankan. Sedangkan pria yang menyebalkan ittu sedang asyik berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen yang menumpuk seperti gunung.

"Sasuke-kun, aku lapar!" rengek Sakura.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dari dokumen yang dibacanya. Dia lupa jika Sakura belum sarapan. Dia jengkel dengan ulah Sakura dan membiarkan gadis itu hanya meminum susu ibu hamil, itu juga karena dia yang memaksa. Salah wanita itu sendiri yang tidak mau memakan sarapannya.

"Hn. Biar aku pesankan sesuatu, apa yang kamu mau?" tanya Sasuke.

"Takoyaki, creampuff isi tomat, sandwich tomat, es krim tomat, pizza, kripik kentang dan jangan lupa jus tomatnya!"

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang dan segera meminta untuk dipesankan makanan yang diinginkan Sakura. Semenjak hamil, mood makan Sakura menjadi meningkat. Tak jarang dia menemukan Sakura tengah malam makan sesuatu yang entah darimana wanita itu dapatkan. Tetapi selama Sakura bahagia, baginya juga tidak masalah.

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa lama sekali?!" Sakura kembali merengek.

"Hn. Baru lima menit Sakura, bersabarlah sedikit." Sasuke mendesah lelah dan kembali meneliti dokumennya.

"Haah.. aku mau ke toilet." Sakura bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar ruangan Sasuke. Semenjak hamil, entah mengapa dia suka sekali bolak-balik ke toilet hanya untuk buang air kecil. Dan itu menyiksanya.

"Ugh.." Sakura memandang wajahnya di cermin. Pipinya terasa semakin tembam saja. "Aku selalu ingin buang air kecil terus."

Tepat saat Sakura keluar, seorang pegawai perusahaan Uchiha corp masuk dan membawakan makanan yang diminta Sakura.

"Ini pesanan anda, tuan." Pria itu membungkukan badannya sejenak sebelum meletakan makanan yang diminta.

"Hn. Terimakasih." Sasuke memandang sejenak pegawainya.

Membungkukan badannya, pria itu keluar dari ruangan Sasuke untuk kembali bekerja. Tepat saat itu, Sakura keluar dari toilet. Emeraldnya memandang seseorang yang dia kenali berjalan menjauh. Tetapi dia tidak yakin.

"Bukankah itu- tidak mungkin itu dia."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Balasan Review :**

Palvection : Ino sama Sakura juga cocok sih sebenernya :3

Asiyah Firdausi : Hahahaha.. :D

Chanshin08 : Yang ini lebih pendek lagi :3

Kiyoi-chan : wah, aku juga masih baru kok :3 biasanya Cuma jadi silent reader :3

Uchihaliaharuno : Iya.. salam kenal juga.. ini udah dilanjut, paling cepet kayaknya :3

Volumekubus13 : wkkwkwk.. aku selalu suka denger protes reader soal TBC XD soal singkat atau gak itu sebenernya tergantung sama wangsit sih, kalo wangsitnya dapet banyak ya bakal bisa panjang :3 hahaha.. iya, makasih ya :3

Uchiharu83 : hehe.. makasih ya udah mau ngikutin fict ini terus :3

Lightflower22 : Aih.. gomen gomen, sebenernya di Duta lagi test sih.. tapi kebiasaan author buat nulis gabisa diilangin, jadi ya gimana lagi :3

Yoshimura Arai : wkkwkw.. yah dilihat nanti apa Saku udah mulai nerima Sasu apa belum :3

Caesarpuspita : kayaknya tamatnya masih lama :3

Rossadila17 : emang sengaja dibikin runyam wkkwkwkwk.. ini sudah di lanjut..

Cherryhamtaro : mungkin nanti ada senpai :3

Misa safitri3 : aku sukanya yang tebel-tebel sih *hah? Kayaknya yang ini malah pendek :3

Ernykim : iya nih, Inonya sayang banget ama Saku :3

Pinktomato : sudah..

Luca marvell : emang gak masuk akal sih kok Sasu bisa tau, tapi kan dia pasti diem-diem memperhatikan saku *apaini? :3

Dianardraha : wkkwkwkwkwk...

De-chan : berhubung aku salah satu fans beratnya Pradikta Wicaksono, yang aku lakukan setelah membaca reviewmu adalah membenarkan lirik lagu yang salah XD yang bener itu, "Kau terbangkan ku ke awan lalu jatuhkan ke dasar jurang" :" udah gitu doang :3

Frisca A : hehe.. yah, terhambat oleh kegiatan di Duta :3

Astri achi-chan : hehe.. makasih ya.. :3

Gevannysepta : yah, pengorbanan Ino emang besar.. :3 nanti soal Ino bakal dijelasin di chap depan..

Tisha : sudah..

Yoriko Yokochidan : sabar sabar.. nanti bakal kejawab semuanya kok.. :3 berdoa aja semoga yang kamu bilang itu beneran terjadi..

Zarachan : sudah..

 **Yosh.. akhirnya udah update, chap ini emang pendek, tapi Insya Allah di chap depan bakal lebih panjang.. tapi gak janji juga sih :3 jadi tolong jangan hukum saya gara-gara ini TT**

 **Btw, di chap depan Saku pengen bikin bonus chap dan bakal datengin Mebuki juga.. itu juga gak janji.. tergantung wangsit. Pokoknya ditunggu aja yah..**

 **Sampai ketemu di chap depan!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	8. Chapter 8

**Phobia : Yuri**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno] Ino Yamanaka**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DLDR!** _ **(Jika tidak suka dengan adegan di dalamnya atau cerita yang dibuat Author, silahkan klik tombol back! Dilarang COPAS atau PLAGIAT dalam bentuk apapun! M for Save!)**_

 **Selamat Membaca!**

 **oOo Phobia : Yuri oOo**

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak mungkin jika yang dilihatnya adalah orang itu, bukan? Dia harus memastikannya sendiri.

"Sasuke-kun, siapa yang mengantarkan makanan ini?"

Sasuke melirik Sakura sebelum fokus pada dokumennya. Sakura yang melihat bagaimana Sasuke mengacuhkannya hanya bisa menggembungkan pipinya.

"Tentu saja office boy, kamu pikir siapa?"

"Siapa namanya?!" tanya Sakura dengan penuh semangat.

Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan dahi mengernyit.

"Apakah itu penting untukmu? Untuk apa aku menghafalkan nama karyawanku?"

"Tidak begitu penting sih." Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya sebelum teringat sesuatu. "Tentu saja kamu harus menghafalkan nama karyawanmu, Sasuke-kun! Kamu ini bos yang tidak bertanggung jawab! Jika aku jadi dirimu, aku jamin aku akan menghafalkan semua nama karyawanku!"

"Coba saja lakukan itu, nona," ucap Sasuke. "Karyawan disini ada sekitar seribu orang. Untuk apa aku menghafal nama mereka semua jika ada Name Tag di baju mereka."

 _Skak!_ Sakura bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas. Cih, dia kalah dari Uchiha brengsek itu. Dia tidak boleh terlihat kalah di hadapan si brengsek ini.

"Tapi-"

"Duduk diam dan makanlah! Jangan banyak bicara!"

Nyali Sakura yang sudah siap membantah Sasuke hilang entah kemana. Dia hanya bisa menurut dan makan dengan wajah ditekuk. Pemuda pantat ayamnya itu galak sekali. Sakura mengelus perutnya, dalam hati dia berdoa supaya anaknya tidak seperti bapaknya nanti.

.

.

Sai memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin. Banyak bulu-bulu halus tumbuh di dagunya, menandakan jika sudah beberapa hari dia tidak bercukur. Semenjak kandasnya hubungannya dengan Ino, dia tidak bersemangat melakukan apapun, termasuk mandi, makan dan bercukur. Hal yang dilakukannya adalah keluar masuk toko buku untuk mencari sebuah buku.

 _ **Cara Mengembalikan Gadis yang Yuri menjadi Normal.**_ Tetapi sampai sekarang, buku yang dicarinya belum ketemu juga.

Sai tersenyum aneh. Dia bahkan tidak pernah menyangka jika Ino seorang Yuri. Tadinya dia tidak mempercayai bahwa gadisnya itu seorang Yuri, apalagi Ino selalu menikmati hari-hari bersamanya, bahkan hingga melakukan seks. Sai bisa melihat wajah kenikmatan Ino yang mengerang-erang dibawahnya, jadi tidak mungkin jika Ino Yuri, bukan?

Tadinya dia sempat berfikir jika itu hanyalah akal-akalan Ino agar bisa berpisah darinya. Mungkin saja ada lelaki idaman lain dalam hidup Ino. Tetapi, semua dugaannya meleset total. Tidak ada bukti yang mendukung jika Ino memiliki lelaki idaman lain. Jadi satu-satunya alasan yang membuat Ino memutuskan hubungannya adalah karena gadisnya itu benar-benar Yuri.

Menarik nafas panjang, Sai segera memakai pakaiannya. Masih ada satu tempat yang belum dia kunjungi. Perpustakaan keluarga Shimura.

.

.

"Oh, Sai. Aku pikir siapa." Shin membuka pintu rumahnya dengan lebar. "Tumben sekali kamu datang kesini."

"Aku butuh sesuatu di perpustakaan."

Shin mengangkat satu alisnya. Dia membiarkan Sai langsung masuk ke perpustakaan. Matanya memandang Sai yang langsung mencari sesuatu di rak-rak buku yang begitu banyak.

"Sai, apa kamu ingin sesuatu?"

"Tidak."

Shin mengangkat bahunya dan meninggalkan Sai yang sepertinya tidak ingin diganggu. Sai sendiri sedang asyik mencari buku yang dia sendiri tidak tahu apa itu.

Sai tidak menemukan buku yang dicarinya dimanapun. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang? Dia juga tidak memiliki buku, _**Cara menghadapi Situasi ketika Pacarmu Seorang Yuri.**_

.

"Ino, apa kamu sungguh-sungguh melakukan hal itu?"

Ino memandang Sasori yang meletakan secangkir coklat hangat dihadapannya.

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti mencintai Sakura, Sasori-nii. Aku tahu jika yang aku lakukan salah. Tetapi semakin aku menjauhinya, semakin aku tidak bisa melupakannya. Aku harus bagaimana, Sasori-nii."

Sasori menarik nafas dengan gusar. Dia sendiri tidak pernah dihadapkan dengan situasi seperti ini. Dia tidak pernah menangani kasus yuri, dia tidak bisa membantu Ino ataupun adiknya dalam hal ini.

"Ino, aku tidak tahu harus membantu seperti apa. Tetapi, aku harap kamu tidak membatalkan pernikahanmu dengan Sai. Biar bagaimanapun, kamu ingin menjadi normal bukan? Menikah dengan Sai tidak akan membuatmu meninggalkan Sakura jika itu yang kamu khawatirkan. Sasuke juga sepertinya pria yang baik, Sakura pasti bahagia dengannya."

Ino terdiam mendengarkan perkataan Sasori. Apakah yang dilakukannya benar sekarang?

"Sebaiknya aku kembali ke Perancis untuk menenangkan diri sejenak, Sasori-nii."

 **oOo Phobia : Yuri oOo**

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya ketika mendengar suara getaran. Dia tidak tahu dari mana suara getaran itu dan itu cukup mengganggunya. Sasuke menarik nafas lega ketika suara getaran itu berhenti, namun suara getaran itu semakin terdengar keras dan membuatnya terganggu.

"Ponsel sialan!"

Bukan dirinya yang mengumpat. Sasuke membuka matanya dan memandang Sakura yang kini duduk di sampingnya. Sepertinya, wanita yang sedang mengandung bayinya itu terganggu dengan suara ponselnya yang bergetar.

"Matikan ponselmu saat tidur, Sasuke-kun! Aku terganggu dengan itu!" Sakura merengut kesal. "Lagipula, siapa yang menelpon tengah malam begini?! Jangan bilang itu selingkuhanmu!"

Sasuke mengambil ponselnya dan memandang Caller ID yang tertera di ponselnya. Satu senyum tipis terkembang di bibirnya.

"Memang kalau selingkuhanku kenapa? Apa kamu mau melabraknya?" tantang Sasuke.

"Untuk apa aku melabraknya? Bukankah jika kamu memiliki selingkuhan, aku tidak harus menikah denganmu? Menyenangkan sekali, bukan."

Sasuke akan menanggapi perkataan Sakura ketika merasakan ponselnya bergetar kembali. Kali ini Sasuke langsung mengangkatnya tanpa pikir panjang.

"Hn."

" _Temee! Bantulah aku!"_

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Hn. Ada apa, dobe?" tanyanya bingung.

" _Aku sedang di perpustakaan kota bersama Sai. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tetapi penjaga perpustakaan menelponku untuk membawa Sai pulang. Dia tidak mau pulang dan tetap mencari buku yang entah apa itu, bantu aku untuk membujuknya pulang Teme!"_

Sasuke memandang jam yang menunjukan pukul sebelas malam. Mau apa temannya yang abnormal itu di perpustakaan malam-malam begini? Temannya yang satu itu memang jagonya membuat orang terganggu.

"Hn. Aku akan sampai kesana setengah jam lagi." Sasuke memutuskan sambungan telepon dan memandang Sakura. "Ikut aku sekarang juga."

"Hei! Kita mau kemana?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Perpustakaan kota."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan mulutnya yang terbuka.

"Hah?!"

.

Sakura yakin jika ada yang salah dengan otak milik Sasuke. Tadinya dia pikir rambut Sasuke yang mirip pantat ayam itu hanya sebuah trend, ternayata otaknya juga secuil seperti ayam. Mau apa ke perpustakaan kota tengah malam begini, coba? Sudah pasti ada yang salah dengan otak milik Sasuke.

Merapatkan jaketnya. Sakura mengikuti langkah kaki Sasuke dengan mata setengah terpejam. Dia ingin sampai di apartemen dan segera masuk ke alam mimpi. Rasanya dia bisa kapan saja memukul wajah Sasuke.

"Teme!"

Sakura mengangkat satu alisnya ketika seorang pria berambut pirang menghampiri Sasuke. Bukanka dia-

"Naruto? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sakura menunjuk pria yang sekarang malah nyengir itu.

"Hehe.. Sakura-chan, apa yang kau lakukan bersama teme disini?" Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hn. Mengobrolnya nanti saja." Sasuke memotong pembicaraan keduanya. "Dimana makhluk putih sialan itu?"

"Jaga bicaramu, Sasuke-kun. Aku sedang mengandung bayimu." Sakura menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Hn."

Naruto hanya bisa melongo, gagal paham dengan apa yang diucapkan keduanya. Sebelum akhirnya berdeham untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Sebaiknya, kita membawa Sai pulang sekarang."

Mereka melangkah menuju rak-rak buku dan menemukan biang kerok dibalik semua ini. Sai sibuk membaca sebuah buku disertai tumpukan buku yang ada di sampingnya. Seorang wanita membungkuk hormat kearah mereka.

"Maafkan saya karena merepotkan tuan dan nona." Wanita itu membungkukan badannya. "Atasan saya sudah menegur saya untuk mengusir tuan itu, tetapi beliau tidak mau pergi."

"Sai, kita harus pergi sekarang." Sasuke memerintah sahabatnya itu.

Sai mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke dengan senyuman. Pemuda berambut emo itu tersentak seketika, baru kali ini dia melihat Sai sekacau ini. Bulu-bulu halus yang tumbuh di wajahnya, kantung mata yang tebal, wajah yang tersirat kelelahan. Rasanya Sai seperti monster sekarang.

Sakura tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi semakin tidak mengerti. Setahunya, jika orang sedang frustasi minimal mereka akan mengurung diri di kamar atau makan sepuasnya. Tetapi, pemuda dihadapannya ini malah membaca bertumpuk-tumpuk buku. Dia pasti sejenis dengan Albert Einstein. Entahlah, dia juga tidak tahu apakah Albert Einstein jika sedang galau akan membaca buku juga atau tidak.

"Sai, ayo kita pulang-ttebayou! Aku sudah lelah dan ingin pulang," umpat Naruto.

Sasuke memandang Sai dengan seksama. Sepertinya dia sedikit paham apa yang membuat Sai sampai frustasi seperti ini.

"Jangan bilang kamu sedang bertengkar dengan kekasihmu?" tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Sai meletakan buku yang dibacanya. Pandangannya menjadi sendu. Ya. Jika bukan karena Yamanaka Ino, dia tidak akan mungkin segalau ini. Dia saja baru tahu apa itu galau setelah membaca buku yang baru saja dia temukan. Tadinya, dia mana tau apa itu galau.

"Ya. Dia membatalkan pernikahan kami."

Sakura memundurkan langkahnya. Entah mengapa perasaannya mengatakan jika ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan dirinya.

Naruto mengangkat satu alisnya. Ya Tuhan, jika Hinata membatalkan pernikahannya dia akan melampiaskan amarahnya pada pelacur, mungkin bunuh diri adalah pilihan terakhir baginya. Tetapi yang membuatnya tidak mengerti, apa hubungannya pernikahan batal dan buku yang bertumpuk-tumpuk itu.

"Aku tidak mengerti-ttebayou!" Naruto mengacak rambutnya.

"Apa yang membuat dia membatalkan pernikahan kalian?" Sasuke menghiraukan Naruto.

"Karena dia seorang Yuri."

"Jangan bilang-" Suara Sakura tercekat ditenggorokan. Mereka semua menatapnya, termasuk Sasuke yang kini sedang menghembuskan nafasnya.

"-calon istrimu bernama, Yamanaka Ino?"

 **oOo Phobia : Yuri oOo**

Sai menatap Sakura dengan senyum anehnya dan Naruto yang tidak bisa menahan mulutnya yang terbuka lebar. Sedangkan Sakura memegang gelas yang berisi ocha hangat di hadapannya.

Setelah berhasil memaksa Sai ikut bersama mereka, Sasuke membawanya menuju kedai dango yang masih buka. Sai mulai bertanya dengan tanpa perasaan dan Sakura terpaksa menjelaskan semua yang menjadi aibnya. Dan disinilah mereka sekarang.

Sasuke hanya bisa menarik nafas panjang. Naruto adalah orang yang bereaksi pertama kali.

"Kau gila, teme!" Naruto menunjuk Sasuke. "Kau menghamili seorang wanita Yuri! Aku tidak tahu kegilaan macam apa ini!"

"Hn. Diamlah dobe."

"Lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" tanya Sai dengan senyumannya. Naruto bergidik ngeri melihat senyuman manis Sai. Sahabatnya itu sedang galau, tapi bisa-bisanya mengekspresikannya dengan senyuman manis diwajahnya.

Sasuke melirik Sakura yang ada di sampingnya. Dia bisa melihat jika Sakura juga sama dilemanya dengan Sai dan Ino. Dia tidak bisa membantu apapun, karena keputusan berada di tangan gadis berambut pink tersebut.

"Lebih baik, jika kalian berfikir terlebih dahulu." Sakura angkat bicara. "Sasori-nii bilang, Ino pulang ke Perancis untuk menenangkan diri. Mungkin kita juga bisa menenangkan diri hingga semua ini terasa reda. Setelah itu, kita selesaikan ini baik-baik."

"Baiklah. Aku akan pulang dan tidur. Aku ingat jika aku tidak tidur selama tiga hari untuk mencari buku. Dan aku baru merasa ngantuk sekarang."

Naruto memandang Sai. Sahabatnya ini bukan manusia sepertinya.

"Memangnya, buku apa yang kamu cari?"

" **Cara Membuka Hati Gadis Yuri."**

.

.

Sasuke merebahkan diri di sebelah Sakura yang sudah lebih dulu tidur. Memiringkan tubuhnya dengan pelan, tangannya memeluk perut Sakura dengan hati-hati. Tidak ingin melukai bayi dalam kandungan Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, Sai terlihat sangat mencintai Ino, ya?"

Sasuke yang sudah memejamkan matanya kembali membuka matanya. Tadinya dia mengira jika Sakura sudah tidur, ternyata wanitanya itu masih memikirkan kejadian antara Ino dan Sai.

"Hn."

"Mungkin Sai memang pria yang cocok untuk Ino." Sakura membalikan tubuhnya hingga menghadap Sasuke. "Jika memang begitu, Ino tidak akan tersakiti karena lelaki."

Sasuke mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Tersakiti?"

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya. "Ino dilahirkan dari keluarga pelacur, memang jelas ayah dan ibunya siapa. Tetapi dulunya ayahnya mantan gigolo dan ibunya mantan pelacur. Suatu ketika, teman ayah Ino hampir saja memperkosa Ino jika tidak ketahuan ayahnya. Semenjak saat itu, bagi Ino semua lelaki itu sama saja. Hanya selangkangan yang ada di pikiran mereka."

Sasuke terdiam. Ada sesuatu yang menohok hatinya ketika Sakura mengatakan hal itu. Apa yang dikatakan Sakura tidak sepenuhnya salah, tetapi tidak sepenuhnya benar. Sebelum bertemu dengan Sakura, memang yang ada dipikirannya hanya selangkangan. Tetapi itu tidak berlaku sekarang.

Dia bahkan diam-diam mencari nama yang bagus untuk calon bayi mereka disela-sela kesibukannya bekerja. Tidak hanya itu, dia juga sudah membeli rumah masa depan untuknya dan juga Sakura. Dia juga sering menelpon Itachi dan bertanya bagaimana menjadi suami dan ayah yang baik bagi keluarganya.

"Hn. Apa itu artinya-"

"Tidak." Sakura membalikan badannya. "Aku tidak mau menikah denganmu."

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyumnya dan memeluk Sakura. Menaklukan hati Sakura bukan sesuatu yang sulit.

 **oOo Phobia : Yuri oOo**

Suara pesawat terdengar disertai dengan suara riuh beberapa orang yang turun dari pesawat. Salah satunya adalah seorang wanita berambut pirang yang membawa kopernya. Diumurnya yang menginjak usia paruh baya, dirinya masih terlihat enerjik dan menarik. Mungkin ini karena tuntutan pekerjaannya juga.

"Welcome to Japan, Mrs Haruno Mebuki."

Mebuki tersenyum ketika mendapat ucapan selamat datang. Matanya menangkap sosok pemuda berambut merah yang kini menghampirinya.

"Kaa-san!" Sasori langsung memeluk Mebuki. "Aku sungguh terkejut saat Kaa-san mengatakan sudah berada di Jepang. Kenapa kaa-san tidak mengatakannya sebelumnya."

Mebuki tidak bisa menahan tawanya dan mengelus surai merah putranya itu. Mengecup pipi pemuda itu, membuatnya teringat pada masa kecil putranya itu. Sasori selalu malu ketika dirinya mencium pipinya, sepertinya hal itu tidak berlaku lagi sekarang.

"Jadi, apakah kamu dan adikmu baik-baik saja?" tanya Mebuki ketika mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil.

"Hmm.. ya."

Mebuki tersenyum.

"Jadi, dimana Sakura sekarang?"

Pertanyaan ibunya mampu membuatnya bungkam. Bagaimana menjelaskan tentang semua kerumitan ini?

"Etto.. sebenarnya-"

.

.

Sasuke meletakan dokumen yang sedang ditelitinya ketika telepon di ruangannya berbunyi. Dengan malas dirinya mengangkat telepon yang masuk.

"Maaf mengganggu, Uchiha-sama. Haruno Sasori ingin bertemu dengan anda."

Satu alis Sasuke terangkat. Mengapa Sasori datang ke kantornya? Jangan-jangan Sakura melapor pada kakaknya dan mengatakan jika dia dianiaya. Tetapi itu tidak mungkin, ini pasti sesuatu yang lain.

"Katakan pada Sasori untuk langsung menemuiku."

Dan ketika dirinya meletakan gagang teleponnya. Tak berapa lama pintu ruangannya diketuk, dan Sasori langsung masuk begitu saja.

"Hn. Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke tanpa basa-basi.

"Ini tentang Sakura." Sasori menahan nafas. "Kaa-san datang dari Perancis."

.

.

Sasuke menyetir dengan tenang. Dalam hidupnya, dia tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan nyonya Haruno selaku ibu dari Sakura. Apalagi dengan kondisi seperti ini. Sakura sedang mengandung bayi mereka, dan haruskah Sasuke memperkenalkan diri sebagai pemerkosa Sakura? Sungguh, dipertemuan mereka, dia sudah pasti diusir begitu saja.

Onyxnya melirik Sakura yang duduk di sampingnya. Tidak. Dia harus bersikap tenang dan menunjukan bahwa dirinya layak menjadi suami bagi Sakura. Entah itu di gampar atau dilempar hells, yang terpenting adalah menemui Ibu Sakura terlebih dahulu.

Mobilnya memasuki rumah milik keluarga Haruno. Sakura langsung turun begitu saja tanpa menghiraukannya.

"Kaa-san!"

Sakura langsung memeluk wanita dihadapannya.

"Sakura, kenapa kamu tidak mengatakan jika kamu menginap dirumah temanmu?" tanya Mebuki.

Sakura menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dia tahu jika ini alasan kakaknya untuk menyelamatkannya. Tetapi tanpa adanya koordinasi dengan kakaknya, salah bicara bisa menghancurkan semuanya.

"Etto.."

"Siapa dia?" Mebuki tersenyum ramah. "Apa dia pacarmu?"

"Perkenalkan-" Sasuke mencoba mengatur suaranya. "-saya Sasuke Uchiha. Calon suami Sakura."

Sakura melotot kearah Sasuke, sedangkan Sasori mendadak tegang. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan ibunya akan mati terkena serangan jantung karena mendengar Sakura tengah hamil.

"Benarkah itu?!" Mebuki terpekik kaget. "Saku, kenapa kamu tidak menceritakan pada kaa-san jika kamu memiliki calon suami?!"

Sakura tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia hanya bisa menginjak kaki Sasuke sebagai gantinya.

"Ayo masuk. Apa kamu putranya Mikoto? Bibi tidak menyangka jika akan berbesan dengan Mikoto. Ayo kita makan malam."

Sakura tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Dia hanya bisa menarik nafas panjang dan mengikuti langkah ibunya menuju ruang makan. Sedangkan ibunya begitu bersemangat mengobrol bersama Sasuke.

Refleks, tangannya mengusap perutnya yang masih rata. Ibunya tidak boleh mengetahui perihal kehamilannya. Dia tidak ingin membuat ibunya kecewa.

Dan ada sesuatu yang sesak ketika melihat ibunya tersenyum bahagia ketika berbincang dengan Sasuke.

.

Sasuke bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan memandang Sasori yang tengah terlelap di sampingnya. Setelah berbincang-bincang hangat dengan ibu Sakura. Ternyata Ibu Sakura begitu hangat dan menyenangkan. Bahkan dirinya dipaksa menginap dan tidur bersama Sasori.

Dan ketika jam menunjukan pukul tiga pagi. Entah mengapa matanya terbuka dengan sendirinya karena rasa haus yang menyerang kerongkongannya. Dengan langkah gontai, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur keluarga Haruno. Tetapi yang di dapatinya adalah Sakura yang tengah duduk di kursi makan dengan segelas susu dihadapannya.

"Hn."

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan terkejut melihat siapa yang datang.

"Sasuke-kun, apa yang kamu lakukan disini?!"

"Lalu, kamu sendiri, apa yang kamu lakukan disini? Ibu hamil harus tidur dengan cukup." Sasuke menuangkan air di gelas dan meminumnya dalam sekali teguk.

"Aku.. sedang memikirkan masa lalu."

"..."

"Aku memikirkan bagaimana ayahku meninggalkanku dan juga ibuku. Aku tidak mengerti, mengapa ayah begitu suka bermain dengan perempuan-perempuan jalang diluar sana. Aku tidak tahu apa kekurangan ibu hingga ayah meninggalkanku. Aku membenci ayah, sangat membencinya."

Sakura mengusap sedikit air matanya. Ini pasti efek dari kehamilannya. Membuatnya menjadi terbawa oleh perasaannya sendiri. Dia tidak bisa menahannya dan ingin menceritakannya pada Sasuke. Dan Sasuke sendiri, hanya bisa terdiam dan terus mendengarkan.

"Tetapi, biar bagaimanapun aku tetap tidak bisa membencinya. Meski aku ingin."

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk memeluk Sakura saat itu juga. Nalurinya sebagai lelaki juga ingin melindungi Sakura. Dia tidak suka melihat wanita yang sedang mengandung bayinya menangis. Dia tidak suka melihat kesedihan di mata Sakura.

"Aku tidak seperti itu. Aku berjanji akan membuatmu bahagia. Aku janji."

Dan malam itu, bibir Sasuke mendarat tepat diatas bibir Sakura. Menggulumnya dengan lembut. Dan ketika Sakura menyambut bibirnya, ada sesuatu yang menghangat dalam dadanya.

Apa ini artinya Sakura sudah bisa menerimanya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Balasan Review :**

Uchiharu83 : ada banyak alasan karena updatenya lama.. selain sibuk dan malas juga :3

Caesarpuspita : Masih panjang kok.. tapi gatau mau sampai berapa chap.. :3

Daun Momiji 2 : Hahaha.. makasih ya buat masukannya :3

Yoshimura arai : Hahaha.. iya nih.. emang sengaja, suka bikin penasaran akunya :v

Cherryhamtaro : nanti bakal ada konfliknya kok.. untuk saat ini mungkin masih lempeng..

Amaya no Katsumi : Iyaahh.. ini udah yang paling cepet *plak

Frizca A : Hehehe.. makasih yaa.. :) gak bakalan gede kapala kok.. nanti gak muat lagi kalo mu pake helm :3

Misa Safitri3 : kalo wordnya ampe 15k langsung tamat ntar :3

Bang Kise Ganteng : wah.. buat yang Tomodachi itu kayaknya baru aku up XD iya lama, soalnya ngurutin dulu.. abis ini mau ngelanjutin yang "Sepenggal Kata dalam Lukisan" :3 oh ya, aku baca review kamu di "Between You and Me" itu, aku mau bikin cerita tentang Aomine Sakura sih.. tapi di up masih tanggal 29 nanti.. aku bakal nampilin Kise juga kok.. jadi ditunggu aja yaa.. XD

Rossadilla17 : Hahaha.. ini sudah dilanjut..

Kiyoi-chan : Hhehe.. ini udah dilanjut.. XD

VolumeKubus13 : ini udah diperjelas di chap ini.. buat kelanjutannya hubungan InoSai bakal ada di chap depan (kayaknya) ditunggu aja ya.. hehehe.. kzl kenapa? :3 *plak makan k*tk*t dulu aja.. XD

Luca Marvell : nanti bakal dikasih tau di chap depan :3

Asiyah Firdausi : Haaaahahaha..

: hehe.. makasih ya buat sarannya.. bermanfaat buat Author lho.. :)

Himenatlyschiffer : nanti bakal dijelasin di chap depan :3 tapi kayaknya udah ketahuan di chap ini siapa yang Sakura liat..

Uchiha Pioo : wah.. nanti bakal dikasih tau kapan Sakura mulai bisa nerima Sasu :3 doain aja secepatnya :3

Zarachan : hehe.. makasih ya.. ini udah di update..

Hanazono Yuri : sudah..

Ernykim : hehehe.. ini sudah dilanjut..

Dianarndraha : sudah..

Yoriko Yokochidan : udah ketebak pastinya, siapa itu dia :3

Tsurugi De Lelouch : makasih senpai.. hiks.. gak nyangka bakal direview sama senpai.. aku jadi terharu.. makasih senpai..

Gevannysepta : di chap ini pasti udah ketebak siapa yang dilihat Sakura..

Sasusaskulov1 : sudah..

 **Yatta.. akhirnya selesai juga.. gamau komen banyak-banyak.. takut digebukin karena updatenya lama.. XD semoga chap ini memuaskan ya!**

 **Sampai ketemu di chap depan!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	9. Chapter 9

**Phobia : Yuri**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno] Ino Yamanaka**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DLDR!** _ **(Jika tidak suka dengan adegan di dalamnya atau cerita yang dibuat Author, silahkan klik tombol back! Dilarang COPAS atau PLAGIAT dalam bentuk apapun! M for Save!)**_

 **Selamat Membaca!**

 **oOo Phobia : Yuri oOo**

Sakura membiarkan Sasuke memagut bibirnya. Melumat bibirnya dan menjelajahi mulutnya dengan lidah panas Sasuke. Tangannya segera terulur dan meremas rambut Sasuke.

"Sakura." Sasuke menyatukan dahinya. "Apa ini artinya-"

"Tidak." Sakura mendorong Sasuke untuk menjauh. "Aku membiarkanmu menciumku, bukan berarti aku mengatakan setuju menikah denganmu."

Sakura membalikan badannya dan berjalan menjauh. Satu senyuman terukir di bibir Sakura. Dia bukannya menolak Sasuke, dia hanya ingin melihat sejauh mana pemuda itu memperjuangakannya.

Sasuke sendiri menatap Sakura dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. Sakura baru saja menerima ciumannya, tetapi mengatakan jika dia tidak menerima ajakannya untuk menikah. Wanita memang makhluk yang rumit.

Apakah dia harus berburu buku seperti Sai juga?

.

"Sasori, makan sarapanmu."

Sasori tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika melihat sarapan yang ada di piringnya. Rasanya dia seperti kembali ke masa kecilnya, saat dimana ibunya membuatkannya sarapan dan memberi kecupan di pipinya.

"Kaa-san, apakah tidak ada tomat?" tanya Sakura memandang Mebuki.

"Tomat?" Mebuki mengangkat satu alisnya. "Kaa-san tidak tahu jika kamu suka dengan tomat."

Sakura menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Tidak mungkin menjelaskan pada Ibunya jika dirinya sedang hamil dan sedang ingin-inginnya tomat. Sasori memandang tajam adiknya, mencoba memperingati untuk tidak membuat ibu mereka terkena serangan jantung mendadak.

"Um.. Saku sedang ingin tomat. Jika tidak ada juga tidak apa-apa." Sakura mencoba tersenyum dan melirik Sasuke yang terlihat tenang.

"Jika Saku ingin tomat, lain kali katakan pada kaa-san. Agar kaa-san bisa memasakan sesuatu."

Sakura tersenyum canggung dan segera menghabiskan sarapannya. Meneguk ocha hangatnya, Sakura segera bangkit dari duduknya.

"Sebaiknya Saku berangkat, kaa-san." Sakura mencium pipi Mebuki. "Ayo Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan membungkukan badannya.

"Terimakasih atas makanannya, Mebuki-san."

"Tidak usah sesopan itu padaku, Sasuke-kun." Mebuki tersenyum. "Kamu itu calon suami Sakura, jadi biasakan dengan memanggilku kaa-san mulai saat ini. Bibi akan membicarakan tentang pernikahan kalian pada Mikoto nanti."

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyum kemenangannya. Semudah inikah menggapai Sakura? Jika sudah begini, Sakura tidak akan bisa menolaknya lagi.

"Terimakasih, Kaa-san."

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobilnya dan menemukan Sakura merengut kesal menunggunya. Wajahnya ketika ngambek itu memang menggemaskan, membuatnya ingin menciumnya dan membawanya ke ranjangnya.

"Apa yang kaa-san katakan padamu?" Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan memicing.

"Hn."

Sakura menghela nafas dan masuk ke dalam mobil Sasuke. Apapun itu dia juga tidak terlalu memperdulikannya.

"Sakura, ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranku." Sasuke melirik Sakura. "Kenapa kamu tidak mengatakan pada ibumu tentang kehamilanmu?"

Sakura menarik nafas panjang. Sudah dia duga, cepat atau lambat Sasuke pasti akan menanyakan hal ini. Sebenarnya penjelasannya sepele.

"Ibuku menganut tata krama lama. Kau tahu, jika jaman sekarang ketika anak gadisnya pergi berkencan, ibunya pasti berpesan untuk membawa pengaman. Berbeda dengan ibuku, dia mengajarkanku untuk selalu menjaga hartaku untuk suamiku. Tetapi, seseorang telah merenggutnya bahkan membuatku hamil."

"Ck." Sasuke berdecak. "Aku akan menikahimu, catat itu nona."

Sakura mendenguskan wajahnya. Dia ingin melihat sejauh mana Sasuke mampu mempertahankannya.

.

Seorang pria paruh baya memakai seragam Office Boynya. Tangannya merogoh dompetnya dan memandang foto keluarga kecilnya. Keluarga kecilnya yang bahagia, sebelum dirinya menghancurkan segalanya.

Jika saja dia tidak dipengaruhi oleh kabut nafsu saat itu, dia tidak akan meninggalkan keluarganya hanya demi wanita jalang yang bisa memuaskan nafsunya. Tetapi tidak dengan kebahagiaannya. Kebahagiaannya hanyalah dengan keluarganya.

Dirinya memejamkan matanya. Teringat ketika melihat putrinya memasuki gedung Uchiha corp bersama dengan pemilik perusahaan ini. Dia tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika melihat putrinya berjalan dengan anggun.

"Sakura, ternyata kamu telah dewasa."

"Kizashi." Seorang pria yang lebih muda memanggilnya. "Antarkan minuman ini keruangan tuan Sasuke."

.

"Aku kenyang, Sasuke-kun! Aku tidak ingin minum susu!"

Sasuke menghiraukan Sakura yang sedang merajuk. Dia ingat jika Sakura belum meminum susu ibu hamilnya. Meski hanya hal yang sepele, dia tidak ingin Sakura kekurangan gizi. Apalagi kandungan Sakura memasuki trimester pertama.

"Aku sudah menyuruh karyawanku untuk membawa susu untukmu. Ingatlah jika kamu sedang mengandung, nona."

"Terserahmu saja."

Sasuke kembali meneliti dokumennya dan membiarkan Sakura merajuk. Dan ketika pintu ruangannya diketuk, Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya.

"Masuk."

Seorang pria berambut ungu masuk ke dalam ruangan Sasuke. Di tangannya terdapat nampan berisi segelas susu coklat.

"Ini susu yang anda inginkan, tuan."

Dan ketika Sakura menolehkan kepalanya. Ingin rasanya Sakura berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

"Tou-san?!"

 **.**

 **.**

Ino turun dari sebuah bis dan memasuki sebuah sekolah menengah atas dan tersenyum kepada beberapa orang yang ada disana. Entah mengapa, tangannya membawanya menuju sekolah menengah atas yang ada di Tokyo. Tadinya dia menaiki bis yang akan membawanya ke Bandara, entah mengapa rasanya berat untuk meninggalkan Jepang.

Jadilah dia memutar arah untuk menyewa sebuah kamar hotel. Dan akhirnya, dia memilih untuk berkeliling Jepang. Dan entah mengapa, rasanya dia merindukan sahabatnya itu.

" _Ino-chan! Ayo kita bermain bersama!"_

" _Sakura! Tunggu aku! Chotto-matte yo!"_

" _Ino-chan lelet!"_

" _Hikss.. Ino, ayahku selingkuh."_

" _Sakura, aku akan selalu melindungimu."_

Ino merasakan matanya terasa basah. Dia bisa melihat beberapa siswi SMA bergerombol keluar kelas, menuju kantin atau yang lainnya. Dia masih ingat bagaimana Sakura selalu menempel padanya, selalu tersenyum padanya dan selalu bersamanya.

Menarik nafas panjang, Ino menyeka air matanya. Keptusannya sudah bulat.

.

.

"Tou-san?!"

Sasuke memandang office Boy dihadapannya. _Jadi, dia ayahnya Sakura? Sungguh diluar dugaan akan bertemu dengan cara seperti ini._

"Mau apa tou-san kemari?" tanya Sakura.

Kizashi memandang putri bungsunya tersebut. Tubuh Sakura sedikit gemetar dan terlihat tidak suka. Dia memaklumi sikap Sakura, karena biar bagaimanapun dia telah menghianati kepercayaan keluarganya.

"Tou-san.. tou-san ingin minta maaf."

"Minta maaf?" Sakura membeo. "Minta maaf setelah Tou-san melakukan semua ini? Meninggalkanku dan juga kaa-san?!"

"Sakura-"

"Diam!" intonasi Sakura meninggi. "Apa setelah Tou-san meninggalkan kami Tou-san meminta kembali karena Tou-san sudah sakit-sakitan dan ditinggalkan oleh wanita jalang itu?! Kenapa disaat susah Tou-san datang pada kami!"

Sasuke mencoba memeluk Sakura yang kalap. Wanita itu menangis dalam pelukannya.

"Sakura, Tou-san minta maaf."

Sasuke mencoba menenangkan Sakura yang kini menangis dalam pelukannya. Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk ikut campur dengan urusan mereka berdua. Tugasnya sekarang adalah menenangkan Sakura.

"Tidak. Setelah semua ini, Tou-san datang untuk mintaa maaf?" Sakura berujar dengan getir. "Semuanya sudah terlanjut membekas, Tou-san."

"Sakura-"

"Sebaiknya anda pergi, Kizashi-san." Suara Sasuke terdengar dalam. "Jika aku menjadi anda, mungkin aku tidak akan pernah menemui mereka meski aku ingin. Aku tahu perasaan anda yang dihantui dosa, tetapi apa yang anda lakukan sudah membuat luka yang dalam untuk Sakura."

Kizashi menundukan kepalanya, membenarkan apa yang Sasuke katakan. Sasuke sendiri mengelus rambut Sakura dengan lembut.

"Tahukah anda, jika apa yang anda lakukan adalah kesalahan yang fatal? Karena sekarang Sakura menjadi Yuri karena trauma dengan tindakan anda."

Kizashi membulatkan matanya. Memandang pemuda di hadapannya, mencoba mencari tahu kebenaran yang terjadi. Tetapi melihat mata onyx yang tegas itu, membuatnya yakin jika apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu adalah benar.

Semua ini salahnya. Kini putrinya menderita kelainan karena trauma oleh ulahnya. Kami-sama, apalagi karma yang terjadi? Seharusnya dirinyalah yang menerima karma, bukan Sakura atau keluarganya.

"Sebaiknya anda tidak menemui keluarga anda. Semuanya sudah jelas, anda telah meninggalkan mereka dengan luka dan anda tidak mungkin kembali kepada keluarga anda. Ibarat gelas yang telah pecah, anda tidak bisa mengembalikannya seperti semula."

Kizashi menarik nafas panjang. Seharusnya dia berfikir dulu saat itu. Dia tidak menyangka jika tindakannya ini akan membuat putrinya trauma dan menjadi Yuri.

"Kalau begitu, aku percayakan putrimu padamu."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis ketika Kizashi meletakan Name Tagnya di mejanya. Artinya, Kizashi mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaannya.

"Hai', aku tidak akan mengecewakan anda."

.

Sasuke memeluk Sakura dan mengelus punggung rapuh itu dengan lembut. Meski perasaannya tidak seperti wanita, tetapi dia paham akan apa yang dirasakan Sakura. Jika dirinya menjadi Sakura, dia pasti akan memukul wajah ayahnya. Sasuke percaya jika Sakura tidak membenci ayahnya, hanya saja dia tidak bisa mengekspresikan perasaannya dan hanya bisa menangis.

"Sudahlah Sakura, aku ada disini."

Sakura masih menangis sesenggrukan.

"Kenapa dia datang lagi kesini, Sasuke-kun? Kenapa disaat dia dicampakan oleh jalang itu dia kembali pada kami? Mengapa disaat susah dia baru mengingat kami."

Sasuke mencium puncak kepala Sakura dengan lembut.

"Aku pernah mendengar, jika sebenarnya seorang suami hanya mencintai istrinya dan keluarganya."

"Tetapi, mengapa dia berselingkuh?" tanya Sakura dengan parau.

"Dia melakukan itu karena rasa jenuh. Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku pernah mendengar jika seorang suami pasti akan merasakan jenuh. Saat itulah dia akan melakukan perselingkuhan. Untuk beberapa orang itu hanyalah pelepas penat, mungkin ayahmu masuk terlalu dalam ke lingkaran setan yang mengikatnya."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk meremas pinggang Sasuke. Dirinya menyamankan diri dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Kamu tidak akan meninggalkanku bukan, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Apa jika aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu kamu akan menikah denganku?"

Sakura memainkan kancing-kancing kemeja Sasuke.

"Mungkin."

Pemuda bermata onyx itu mengangkat dagu Sakura, tangannya dia gunakan untuk menghapus air mata di pipi tembam Sakura. Kemudian tangannya mengusap mata Sakura beralih ke pipi kemudian mengelus bibir Sakura dengan lembut. Kemudian tangannya digunakan untuk mengangkat dagu Sakura dan mencium bibir Sakura dengan lembut.

Dia tidak ingin mengutamakan nafsunya yang sekarang lebih mendominasi. Dia ingin memberikan Sakura kenyamanan lewat ciumannya.

Tayuya hanya bisa mematung di depan pintu ruangan Sasuke. Dia ingin menyampaikan hal yang penting, tetapi melihat apa yang dilakukan bosnya dan kekasihnya membuatnya ragu-ragu.

"Anoo.. Sasuke-sama."

Mendengar sebuah suara, Sasuke dan Sakura refleks melepaskan ciumannya dan menjauh. Sasuke memandang Tayuya yang berdiri di depan ruangannya. Dari raut wajahnya ada sesuatu yang ingin disampaikan. Tetapi jika ternyata yang diingin disampaikan ternyata tidak penting, mungkin dia akan memecat sekretarisnya karena telah mengganggu kegiatannya dengan Sakura.

"Hn. Ada apa, Tayuya?"

"Ada yang ingin bertemu dengan-"

"Katakan aku sedang rapat."

"Bu-bukan dengan anda," ucap Tayuya sedikit gugup. "Tapi dengan nona Sakura-"

Sakura memandang Tayuya dengan pandangan heran. Tamu untuknya?

"-namanya Yamanaka Ino."

.

Sasuke menggenggam jemari Sakura dengan erat. Dia tidak tahu apa yang Yamanaka itu inginkan, bukankah Sakura mengatakan jika Ino ada di Paris untuk menenangkan diri. Jadi rasanya mustahil jika Ino sudah kembali sekarang.

Setelah mengatakan pada sekretarisnya untuk menyuruh Ino menunggu di cafe yang tidak jauh darinya. Sasuke segera menyuruh Sakura untuk membenahi pakaiannya. Dia yakin jika Ino pasti akan heboh jika melihat Sakura datang dengan kondisi yang kacau.

Mereka sekarang berjalan menuju cafe yang dimaksud. Meski Sakura memaksanya untuk tetap tinggal dan mengurus pekerjaannya, dia sama keras kepalanya dengan Sakura dan meminta untuk ikut. Hingga pada akhirnya gadis itu mengalah.

Memasuki Cafe, Sakura bisa melihat Ino duduk di pojok ruangan dengan segelas limun di tangannya. Emerald indah itu memandang pemuda di sampingnya.

"Sasuke-kun-" Sakura memandang Sasuke.

"Hn. Tenang saja, aku ada di sampingmu."

Sakura berjalan dengan tenang menghampiri Ino. Gadis berambut pirang itu terlihat tidak terima melihat tangan besar yang menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Sakura, Sasuke, duduklah," ucap Ino.

Sakura duduk dengan canggung dihadapan Ino.

"Aku pikir kamu berada di Perancis, Ino." Sakura tersenyum, mencoba untuk basa-basi.

"Tadinya aku memang mau pergi kesana untuk menenangkan diri, tetapi melihat anak-anak SMA mengenakan seragam mereka membuat niatku berubah. Aku sudah memikirkannya matang-matang, Sakura. Aku ingin kembali padamu."

Sasuke melirik Sakura yang terkejut ketika mendengar pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut sahabatnya. Dia sudah tidak terkejut lagi, dia sudah menduga jika Ino akan mengatakan hal ini.

"Tapi Ino, bukannya aku tidak mau kembali seperti dulu, tapi-" Sakura menggenggam tangan Sasuke erat-erat. "Aku bertemu dengan Sai dan melihatnya sangat kacau ketika kamu membatalkan pernikahan kalian. Sai terlihat begitu mencintaimu, sama seperti Sasuke-kun mencintaiku. Aku-"

"Aku mengerti, Sakura," potong Ino tersenyum getir. "Maafkan aku, aku sudah terlambat."

"Tidak, bukan begitu Ino." Sakura menggenggam tangan Ino dengan lembut. "Percayalah pada Sai jika dia bukan pria yang buruk. Dia sama seperti Sasuke-kun tapi mereka mencoba untuk berubah menjadi pria yang setia dan dewasa. Bantu dia untuk berubah Ino, maka dia juga akan membantumu untuk berubah. Aku tidak khawatir jika kamu menikah dengannya, karena dia adalah pria yang baik."

"Tapi Sakura, ayahmu-"

"Aku sudah bertemu dengannya." Satu senyuman terulas di bibir Sakura dan iris klorofil itu memandang Sasuke. "Sasuke yang ada di sampingku saat itu dan dia yang mengatakan segalanya pada ayahku. Dia membuat ayahku sadar akan tindakannya. Jika kamu bersama Sai, kamu pasti akan merasakan hal yang sama."

Ino menyeka air mata yang sedikit keluar dari matanya. Dia tersenyum dan tertawa.

"Baiklah. Aku percayakan Sakura padamu, Sasuke." Ino bangkit dari duduknya. "Meski dadaku terasa sesak, tapi aku lega karena Sakura jatuh ke tangan pria yang tepat."

"Ini bukan akhir dari segalanya, Ino." Sakura ikut bangkit dan memeluk sahabatnya. "Kita masih bisa bersahabat, kita masih bisa saling bertukar cerita, hanya saja kini ada orang yang lebih menyayangimu dariku."

"Terimakasih, Sakura," ucap Ino. "Kamu sahabat terbaikku."

"Segera temui Sai sebelum dia bunuh diri."

"Jangan menakutiku, Sakura!" Ino mendelik menatap sahabatnya dan pandangannya beralih menatap Sakura. "Aku percayakan Sakura padamu, Sasuke."

"Hn."

Ino mengambil tasnya dan segera pergi untuk menemui Sai. Sasuke menepuk kepala Sakura dan membawa gadisnya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan sudah benar, Sakura."

Sakura tersenyum dan memandang Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Sudah aku putuskan, aku menerima lamaranmu."

.

.

Sai tersenyum getir ketika memandang foto Ino. Harapannya untuk membangun rumah tangga dengan wanita berambut pirang itu sudah pupus. Tidak ada kesempatan lagi baginya untuk bisa bersama dengan Ino.

"Selamat tinggal, Ino."

"Jangan lakukan itu, Sai!"

Sai menolehkan kepalanya dan terkejut melihat Ino berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Bagaimana bisa wanita itu ada disini? Bukankah Ino ada di Perancis? Tidak, ini pasti ilusinya.

"Aku tidak menyangka apa yang Sakura katakan benar, jangan bunuh diri, Sai!"

Sekarang Sai yakin jika ini bukan ilusinya. Mana bisa Ino yang berbentuk ilusi memeluknya seperti saat ini?

"Ino-"

"Jangan bicara, Sai." Ino menangis sesenggrukan. "Maafkan aku, Sai. Maafkan aku."

Sai tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk balas memeluk Ino dan mencium puncak kepala pirang itu dengan lembut. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Ino, tetapi dia bersyukur karena Ino mau kembali padanya.

"Maafkan aku, Sai. Maafkan aku," isak Ino dalam pelukan Sai.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, cantik." Sai tersenyum. "Aku senang kamu kembali padaku."

Ino melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air matanya. Sai memang tidak tahu cara yang romantis, dia memujinya cantik saat dirinya menangis. Tetapi, itulah yang membuatnya nyaman.

"Jadi, apa kamu kembali padaku?" tanya Sai.

Ino menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kita menikah?"

Ino menganggukan kepalanya lagi. Kali ini dengan senyum dan semangatnya.

Sai memeluk pinggang Ino dan mencium bibir Ino dengan lembut. Masalah pernikahan bisa diurus besok, sekarang yang terpenting adalah melepas rindu yang membelenggu. Ino membiarkan Sai melucuti pakaiannya dan hari ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang bagi mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Balasan Review :**

 **Chanshin08 : Hahaha.. ini udah di lanjut.. udah kebuka kok Sakura nerima Sasu apa gak :3**

 **Cherry480 : sudah..**

 **Bang Kise Ganteng : wkwkwk... kalo Sakuranya udah mulai membuka pintu hatinya.. eeeh.. udah aku update lhoo.. ini tanggal 29 kan? :3**

 **Caesarpuspita : Iyakah? Alurnya kecepetan?**

 **Lightflower22 : cupcup.. sinisini Saku peluk.. :)**

 **Zarachan : hehe.. makasih yaa..**

 **Someandmany : wah?**

 **Asiyah Firdausi : wkkwkwkwk.. abis ini tinggal panggil penghulu kok :v**

 **Yoshimura arai : Udah dijawab kok diatas :3**

 **Ernykim : Aku juga mau jadi Inonya kalo Sai rela berkorban kayak gitu *apaini :3**

 **Volumekubus13 : disini udah ada kejelasannya kok.. :) tinggal kita liat aja apa yang terjadi selanjutnya :3**

 **Uchiha Rin : Dia mulai tertular Hiruma :v**

 **Dianarndraha : ini udah kelihatan :3 tapi nanti bakal dibikin lebih kelihatan lagi.. :3**

 **Uchiha Pioo : Ini udah yang paling kilat.. :3 yah, kita lihat nanti apakah Mebuki bakal tau atau gak, khukhukhu...**

 **Tisha : sudah..**

 **Rossadilla17 : Nanti kita lihat apa reaksi Mebuki :3**

 **Hima-chan : ini yang paling cepet :"3**

 **Frizca A : iya.. kasian.. :"**

 **Kawaiihanabi : Apa SasuSaku momentnya di chap ini udah memuaskan?**

 **babyMagnum : Kayaknya dari semua pertanyaan pilihanmu jawabannya gaada yang sama kayak Author ya :v pissss..**

 **Yoriko Yokochidan : kayaknya gaada.. kan di chap awal Itachi udah nikah sama Hana :3 lagian aku sendiri belom baca Itachi Shinden, jadi gatau bayangannya kayak gimana :)**

 **Mustika447 : Ini sudah dilanjut.. :)**

 **Uchiharu83 : Amiinn :)**

 **Desta Soo : sudah.. :) makasih senpai..**

 **Smilecherry : sudaaahh..**

 **Uchihanovika : sudaaahh..**

 **Axl Uchiha : Horny? :o O.o?**

 **Gevannysepta : yang dilihat Sakura itu ayahnya.. :3 Jadi, ceritanya Kizashi itu kerja jadi bawahannya Uchiha dan ngeliat Sakura, jadi Kizashi ngganggepnya ini waktu yang tepat untuk minta maaf :)**

 **Tria709 : kebetulan Author lagi janda *eehh.. Jomblo maksudnya :3 Makasih nee :) Salam kenal juga :)**

 **Adakah yang masih bingung atau namanya belum kecantum? Btw, Saku gak akan ngomong banyak-banyak.. jadi, Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	10. Chapter 10

**Phobia : Yuri**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno] Ino Yamanaka**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DLDR!** _ **(Jika tidak suka dengan adegan di dalamnya atau cerita yang dibuat Author, silahkan klik tombol back! Dilarang COPAS atau PLAGIAT dalam bentuk apapun! M for Save!)**_

 **Selamat Membaca!**

 **oOo Phobia : Yuri oOo**

Ino mematut dirinya di cermin dan tersenyum. Di tubuhnya terbalut sebuah gaun yang begitu indah, gaun pernikahannya bersama Sai. Aquamarinenya kemudian memandang Sakura yang duduk di salah satu kursi sembari memandanginya.

"Sakura, apa aku bagus mengenakan gaun ini?" tanya Ino.

"Hmm.. kamu cantik sekali, Ino." Sakura tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengenakan gaun ini untuk pernikahanku."

Sakura tersenyum dan mengelus perutnya dengan lembut sebelum ponselnya bergetar. Mengambil ponselnya di tasnya, satu alisnya terangkat ketika melihat caller ID penelpon.

"Moshi-moshi, Sasuke-kun," ucap Sakura.

"Hn. Aku sudah ada di depan gedung butik."

Sakura menarik nafas panjang dan memandang jam yang ada di dinding. Tadinya dia meminta Sasuke untuk menjemputnya jam lima sore dan sekarang masih jam dua siang. Tadinya setelah mengantarkan Ino untuk memilih gaun pernikahan mereka akan makan siang bersama, tetapi sepertinya semuanya gagal hanya karena telepon dari Sasuke. Menyebalkan.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera keluar." Sakura mematikan sambungan telepon dan memandang Ino yang baru saja berganti pakaian.

"Siapa yang menelpon, Sakura?" tanya Ino.

"Sasuke." Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Dasar posesif."

"Hei, biar begitu dia begitu menyayangimu."

"Baiklah, aku harus segera keluar sebelum dia merengut manja. Dasar bocah, tingkahnya seperti bocah padahal aku sedang mengandung anaknya."

"Hahaha.. ya sudah, sana temui pangeranmu. Aku akan meminta jemput Sai, nanti."

"Baiklah." Sakura memeluk Ino sekilas. "Aku pergi dulu, mungkin kita bisa mengganti rencana kita besok."

"Tenang saja, aku punya banyak waktu sampai pernikahanku hari Sabtu besok."

Sakura tersenyum lebar dan melambaikan tangannya. Ino menarik nafas panjang dan mengambil ponselnya, dia harus segera menghubungi Sai sebelum mati kebosanan.

.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari butik dan memandang mobil Jaguar hitam milik Sasuke yang terparkir di depan butik. Tanpa disuruh, dia segera masuk ke dalamnya.

"Merah?" Sasuke memandang dress selutut yang digunakan Sakura saat wanitanya masuk ke dalam mobilnya. "Dan High heels apa itu?"

"Sasuke-kun, jangan bertingkah menyebalkan lagi." Sakura merengut ketika Sasuke membawanya menuju apartemen pria itu. "Aku berniat _hang out_ bersama Ino ke beberapa mall hari ini. Dan kamu sukses menggagalkan semuanya."

"Dengan dress merah dan high heels itu?" Sasuke mendenguskan wajahnya. "Jangan bercanda, Sakura. Kita akan mengganti pakaianmu dan ke kediaman Uchiha untuk makan malam."

Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Kediaman Uchiha?"

.

Sakura memandang Uchiha Mansion yang begitu megah dan besar. Dia didandani sedemikian rupa oleh seorang desainer dan masih tidak mengerti mengapa sekarang dia harus datang ke Uchiha Mansion untuk makan malam.

Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman rumahnya sebelum membukakan pintu untuknya. Sakura sendiri tidak bisa bernafas ketika melihat penampilan Sasuke yang begitu mempesona. Dan ketika Sasuke membawanya menuju ruang makan keluarga Uchiha, Sakura baru tahu mengapa dia harus datang kemari.

"Kaa-san?!"

Sakura terkejut ketika melihat ibunya sudah duduk manis di kursi makan bersama anggota keluarga Uchiha yang lain. Bahkan kakaknya juga ada disana sedang mengobrol bersama Itachi. Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi?

"Kenapa kamu lama sekali, Sakura." Mebuki memandang putrinya. "Kami sudah membicarakan tentang pernikahan kalian, tinggal menentukan hari baik saja."

"Tidak usah menentukan hari baik." Sasuke duduk di salah satu kursi. "Menikah besok pun tidak masalah."

Mikoto selaku ibu Sasuke terkikik geli sedangkan Sakura melotot tidak suka.

"Mikoto, lihatlah putramu itu. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk menikah," ucap Mebuki.

"Itu benar, Mebuki. Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin menggendong cucu."

Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan memandang Sakura yang sedang merengut kesal.

Belum jadi suami saja sudah menyebalkan seperti itu.

"Ibu, jangan lupakan Hana disini." Itachi memeluk pinggang Hana yang kini sedang mengandung tujuh bulan itu.

"Kaa-san tidak akan melupakan menantu-menantu kaa-san." Mikoto tersenyum dan memandang Fugaku yang sedang meneguk ochanya. "Tetapi Mansion ini begitu besar dan Kaa-san kesepian disini. Kaa-san ingin banyak cucu dan akan meramaikan mansion ini."

Sakura menggigit bibirnya. _Mood sialan!_ Bisa-bisanya dia hampir menangis hanya karena mendengar perkataan Mikoto.

"Sudah, ayo kita mulai makan malamnya." Fugaku memecah suasana.

.

"Apa-apaan itu tadi?!" Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak suka.

Mereka berada di kamar milik Sasuke di apartemen milik pria itu. Ibunya memutuskan untuk menginap di kediaman Uchiha, itu juga karena paksaan dari Mikoto. Sasori langsung pulang kerumah mereka karena jarak Haruno corp dari rumah mereka begitu dekat.

Sasuke memeluk pinggang calon istrinya dan menghirup aroma rambut Sakura dengan lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura."

"Kamu selalu mengatakannya akhir-akhir ini." Sakura membalikan badannya dan mengelus rambut Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Hn, benarkah?"

Sakura terkejut ketika Sasuke membalikan keadaan dengan pria itu yang ada di atasnya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis ketika melihat Sakura yang ada di bawahnya. Entah mengapa, rasanya dia begitu bergairah setelah berbulan-bulan melakukannya secara solo dengan membayangkan Sakura. Dia tidak bisa ereksi setelah malam panasnya dengan Sakura.

"Aku tidak akan melawan, Sasuke-kun." Sakura berbisik dan mengelus wajah Sasuke dengan lembut. "Tapi lakukan dengan pelan, Sasuke-kun."

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi." Sasuke melumat bibir Sakura dengan lembut dan malam panas mereka akan segera dimulai.

 **oOo Phobia : Yuri oOo**

Ino tersenyum ketika memandang dirinya di cermin. Wajahnya tampak cantik dengan polesan make up tipis. Gaun pengantinnya begitu pas ditubuhnya dan embentuk tubuhnya dengan indah.

"Ino, kamu cantik sekali." Sakura masuk ke ruang ganti pengantin dan memandang sahabatnya dengan lembut.

"Sakura." Ino memandang Sakura dari cermin. Tatapan matanya meredup. "Apa yang aku lakukan ini benar?"

"Apa maksudnya dengan apa yang kamu lakukan itu benar?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti.

"Melepasmu. Maksudku, kita bisa kembali."

"Ino." Sakura memegang pundak Sahabatnya dengan lembut. "Sudah berapa kali aku katakan jika Sai dan Sasuke mencintai kita. Kita masih bisa menjadi sahabat, tetapi kini akan ada Sai yang selalu di sampingmu. Dia yang akan merawatmu saat sakit, menemani kala kamu kesepian, mendekapmu ketika kamu sedih."

"Sakura-" Ino tidak bisa menahan air matanya dan memeluk Sakura dengan erat. Wanita yang sedang mengandung itu memeluk Ino dan mengelus punggung Ino dengan lembut.

"Jangan menangis, Ino." Sakura menghapus air mata di pipi Ino. "Make upmu luntur."

"Sakura, terimakasih."

"Sudah Ino, ayo kamu tidak boleh sedih di hari istimewamu ini."

Ino tersenyum. Betapa beruntungnya dia memiliki sahabat seperti Sakura.

"Terimakasih, Sakura."

.

"Dari mana?" Sasuke melirik Sakura yang duduk di salah satu kursi.

"Aku baru saja berbicara dengan Ino." Sakura membenahi gaunnya.

"Hn."

Ino muncul dan memandang Sai yang sudah menunggunya di Altar. Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyum bahagianya ketika sahabatnya mulai melangkah ke altar. Ketika pendeta membacakan janji suci, Sakura tak henti-hentinya memanjatkan doa dalam hati. Dia berharap bahwa kebahagiaan juga akan menyertainya.

 **oOo Phobia : Yuri oOo**

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang dan mulai meneliti dokumen yang dibacanya. Dia masih memiliki waktu hingga sore sebelum akhirnya menemani Sakura untuk mengurus tetek bengek pernikahan mereka. Setelah Sai dan Ino menikah, mereka akan menyusulnya minggu depan. Sebenarnya ini usulan ibunya dan calon mertuanya, tetapi tentu saja dia menyetujuinya.

"Teme! Kau bajingan!"

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Naruto yang masuk ke ruangannya dengan pandangan tidak suka. Pria berambut pirang itu datang bersama dengan Sai.

"Hn. Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Sai? Bukankah kamu seharusnya bulan madu bersama Ino?" tanya Sasuke tidak mengerti.

"Aku sebenarnya ingin dirumah dan melanjutkan pertarunganku bersama Ino. Tetapi dia tidak bisa berjalan setelah aku menyodok vaginanya semalaman, dia kelelahan dan sekarang sedang tidur. Lalu Naruto mengajakku kemari."

"Kau terlalu frontal, Sai." Naruto memandang Sai.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan?" Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan jika kau akan menikah, hah?!" Naruto menunjuk Sasuke.

"Seharusnya kau lebih peka, bodoh. Sakura hamil, aku tentu saja akan menikahinya."

"Baiklah. Kau harus mentraktirku minum sebelum kau menikah, Teme."

.

Sakura merengut sebal dan mengambil ponselnya. Berkali-kali dirinya menelpon Sasuke tetapi pria itu tidak mengangkatnya. Ini sudah dua jam sejak jam lima sore, mereka seharusnya sudah ada di butik ini untuk fitting baju pernikahan.

Mengelus perutnya dengan lembut, Sakura menghempaskan ponselnya di sofa butik. Dia berniat mengajak Sasuke makan malam di salah satu restoran. Tetapi sampai sekarang, Sasuke bahkan tidak muncul.

 _Sialan!_ Sebenarnya Sasuke menganggapnya apa? Dia yang paling menginginkan pernikahan ini tetapi untuk fitting baju saja Sasuke tidak datang. Jika memang pria itu ada meetting mendadak, setidaknya pria itu bisa menghubunginya.

Bangkit dari duduknya, dirinya menginginkan ketenangan sekarang.

.

Sasuke memandang Naruto yang sedang berdansa bersama beberapa wanita dengan pakaian kurang bahan. Mereka sudah berjam-jam berada di sebuah bar dan Naruto masih saja kurang puas untuk meniduri wanita yang dipilihnya.

"Sasuke, aku harus pulang. Ini sudah lewat jam makan malam, aku bisa dimarahi Ino."

Sasuke seperti bangun dari tidurnya. Dia segera mengambil ponselnya dan melihat banyak sekali panggilan masuk dan pesan dari Sakura. Tidak. Wanitanya pasti sedang marah sekarang.

"Dobe, aku harus kembali sekarang."

.

"Tadaima."

"Okaerinasai, Sai-kun!" Ino muncul dengan gaun tidurnya yang berwarna kuning. Satu ciuman di daratkan Ino pada bibir suaminya. Merajuk manja, Ino merengut kesal dan bagi Sai istrinya begitu menggemaskan. "Kenapa lama sekali! aku menunggumu dari makan malam!"

"Si bodoh Naruto yang memaksaku." Sai memeluk Ino. "Maafkan aku, cantik."

"Maaf diterima."

"Hn."

Ino melepaskan pelukannya pada Sai dan memandang siapa yang berdiri di belakang suaminya. Ino memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Mau apa dia kemari, Sai-kun?" tanya Ino.

"Dimana Sakura?" Sasuke langsung bertanya tanpa basa-basi.

"Dimana Sakura? Kau pikir aku tahu dimana dia?" Ino bertanya dengan nada sarkatis.

"Aku tahu dia ada di dalam, Yamanaka. Biarkan aku bertemu dengannya."

"Maaf, sekarang aku bukan lagi Yamanaka." Ino menunjukan cincin di jari manisnya. "Sekarang aku Shimura."

"Cih, aku tidak peduli apapun itu. Sekarang biarkan aku bertemu dengan Sakura."

.

Sasuke memandang Sakura yang sedang membaca novel diatas ranjang. Wanita itu belum menyadari kehadirannya dan masih asyik dengan novel yang dibacanya. Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika memandang wajah calon istrinya itu.

"Ino, sudah aku katakan aku tidak ingin diganggu." Ketika dirinya mengangkat kepalanya, betapa terkejutnya ia melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar yang sekarang ditempatinya. "Mau apa kamu kemari?"

Sasuke menghiraukan perkataan sarkatis Sakura dan duduk di sebelah wanitanya itu. Tangannya terulur untuk mengelus surai merah muda Sakura yang kini sedang memalingkan wajahnya yang merengut kesal. Rasanya, Sasuke ingin mencium pipi gembil yang terlihat menggemaskan itu.

"Hn, kamu marah?" tanya Sasuke.

"Menurutmu?"

Sasuke mendenguskan wajahnya dan mencium puncak kepala Sakura dengan lembut.

"Maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar lupa jika kita harus fitting baju hari ini."

"Dan bersenang-senang dengan wanita lain?"

Sasuke mendengus lucu. Bisa-bisanya Sakura mengiranya melakukan hal seperti itu.

"Apa kamu sedang cemburu sekarang?"

Sakura terdiam. Dan Sasuke menganggapnya sebagai jawaban iya.

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf, besok aku janji kita akan fitting baju bersama. Aku tidak pergi bersama wanita lain, aku pergi bersama Sai dan Naruto. Kalau kamu tidak percaya, kamu bisa menanyakannya pada mereka."

"Tapi setidaknya kamu bisa memberikanku kabar!"

"Aku minta maaf untuk itu."

"Kau menyebalkan!"

"Aku tau."

"Kau kini membuatku hamil!"

"Tapi kau suka saat kita membuatnya."

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya dan Sasuke memeluknya.

"Sudah, jangan ngambek begitu. Aku kan sudah mengatakan yang sesungguhnya. Aku tidak pergi dengan wanita lain dan aku lupa mengabarimu. Aku juga sudah minta maaf untuk itu."

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk mencium bibir Sakura dengan lembut. Dia kemudian menyatukan dahinya hingga benang saliva terbentuk diantara mereka berdua.

"Kau mau pulang bersamaku?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dengan malu-malu.

 **oOo Phobia : Yuri oOo**

Sasuke tidak akan melupakan hari ini. Ketika Sakura memasuki kuil Nakano lengkap dengan pakaian pernikahannya. Dia bahkan tidak berkedip melihat penampilan Sakura yang begitu cantik dan menawan. Meski hanya dengan dandanan sederhana, namun matanya tak bisa berkedip melihatnya.

"Sakura, kamu cantik sekali." Sasuke tidak berkedip ketika melihat Sakura berdiri di sampingnya.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke-kun."

Dan Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum malu-malu selama pemberkatan berlangsung.

.

"Sui, aku tidak bisa."

Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya sembari memakai arlojinya. Di antara lehernya dijepitkan ponselnya agar bisa terus mendengar lawan bicaranya berkata.

"Aku baru saja menikah. Baiklah, aku akan kesana."

Sakura memakaikan dasi suaminya yang sedang terburu-buru.

"Sasuke-kun, kita kan baru menikah. Masa kamu tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaanmu?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku ingin, Sakura. Tapi mengertilah, banyak proyek yang harus aku kerjakan."

"Baiklah, tapi kamu harus janji untuk makan malam dirumah."

"Hn." Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan mencium bibir istrinya dengan lembut. "Aku berangkat."

"Hati-hati di jalan, Sasuke-kun."

.

Pada akhirnya, janji hanyalah janji semata. Sasuke tidak muncul untuk makan malam dan itu membuat wanita berambut merah muda itu merengut kesal. Dia sudah memasakan banyak makanan untuk suaminya tetapi suaminya tidak kunjung pulang. Mencoba mengerti dengan pekerjaan suaminya, Sakura memilih untuk mengistirahatkan dirinya di ranjangnya yang empuk.

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Ini semua karena proyek yang semakin menumpuk dan juga masalah yang menghinggapi berbagai proyeknya.

Ketika membuka pintu kamarnya, Sasuke merasakan rasa lelahnya berkurang. Mengganti pakaiannya, Sasuke mulai merebahkan dirinya di sebelah Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun.." Sakura membuka matanya.

"Hmm.." Sasuke memeluk Sakura dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Umm.. Sasuke-kun, aku ingin sesuatu."

Sasuke sedikit membuka matanya dan memandang Sakura.

"Ingin apa? Aku buatkan bubur?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku ingin martabak tomat."

"Martabak tomat?" tanya Sasuke memastikan.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya. Sasuke menarik nafas panjang dan bangkit dari posisinya. Biar dia sedang sangat lelah sekarang, dia tetap ingin membelikan makanan yang Sakura inginkan. Sakura pasti sedang ngidam sekarang.

"Jika Sasuke-kun tidak mau, juga tidak apa-apa. Sasuke-kun terlihat begitu lelah."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya dan beranjak menuju garasi rumahnya. Biar dia lelah sekalipun, dia tidak ingin anaknya menjadi ngileran.

.

Dengan nyawanya yang tersisa, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sakura yang sedang membaca novel tersenyum menyambut suaminya.

"Ini, martabaknya."

Sakura menerima martabak dari tangan Sasuke dan mengelus rambut suaminya yang kemudian tertidur lelap. Dia tahu beban yang ditanggung Sasuke untuk memajukan perusahaan terbaik itu sangat sulit.

"Sasuke-kun, terimakasih."

 **oOo Phobia : Yuri oOo**

Sakura harus menahan dalam-dalam ngidamnya. Dia menginginkan Sasuke selalu ada di sampingnya, tapi kenyataan tidak bisa dia wujudkan. Suaminya selalu pulang larut malam dan pergi saat matahari belum tinggi. Dia ingin suaminya memiliki satu hari waktu untuk bersamanya, namun pekerjaan suaminya membuatnya jarang berada di rumah.

"Sasuke-kun.." Sakura memanggil suaminya yang sedang sarapan.

"Hn."

"Tidak jadi." Sakura mengigit bibirnya.

Sasuke melahap sup tahunya dan memandang Sakura yang terus menerus menggigit bibirnya. Perangai Sakura yang biasanya galak kini menjadi pendiam dan manja. Mengangkat bahunya, Sasuke berfikir jika perubahaan yang dialami Sakura karena kehamilannya.

"Apa kamu sibuk hari ini?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn. Memang ada apa?" Sasuke memandang Sakura.

"Tidak, hanya aku ingin mengecek kehamilanku saja. Bukankah ini pertama kali kita mengecek calon bayi kita? Maksudku-"

"Aku akan menjemputmu pukul satu." Sasuke mencium puncak kepala Sakura dengan lembut.

Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumnya dan mengelus perutnya yang sedikit membuncit.

"Kamu dengar itu, sayang? Papa akan menemani kita ke dokter."

.

Tapi pada kenyataannya, Sasuke tidak menjemputnya hingga pukul dua siang. Dan ketika dirinya mencoba menelpon Sasuke, ponsel suaminya tidak aktif. Dan menurut apa kata sekretarisnya, Sasuke sedang menghadiri rapat penting dan tidak bisa di ganggu sama sekali.

Dan ketika Sakura terbangun esok dan esok harinya. Sasuke tetap tidak ada di sampingnya. Dan entah mengapa, dia begitu merindukan suaminya. Menarik nafas panjang, Sakura menyeka air mata di sudut matanya. Dia tidak boleh terlalu stres dan membahayakan bayinya.

Saat membuat susu dan sereal untuknya, bel pintu rumahnya dibunyikan. Dan Sakura keheranan melihat tukang pos yang ada di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Surat untuk nyonya Uchiha."

Sakura menerima surat untuknya dan memandang keheranan. Ketika membuka amplopnya, betapa terkejutnya ketika membaca kata perkata.

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa kamu lakukan ini?" Sakura jatuh terduduk.

Dia tidak mengerti mengapa Sasuke melakukan hal ini padanya. Memang apa salahnya? Dia hanya ingin meminta waktunya. Tetapi mengapa Sasuke mengirimkan surat ini padanya.

Bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Sakura menyambar telepon rumahnya.

" _Moshi-moshi, Sakura. Ada apa?"_

"Kaa-san, aku butuh kaa-san." Sakura tidak bisa menahan air matanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Special Thank's to :**

 **Dianarndraha, Zarachan, Bang Kise Ganteng, Frizca A, Cherry480, Amaya Katsumi, Asiyah Firdausi, Chanshin08, Hanazono Yuri, Ernykim, Khalerie Hikari,Hima-chan, Mustika447, Uchiha Pioo, Yosh-Akimoto, Smilecherry, Volumekubus13, Rossadilla17, CherryHyuga1, Kawaiihanabi, Youngky Anggara, Genie Luciana.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Phobia : Yuri**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno] Ino Yamanaka**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DLDR!** _ **(Jika tidak suka dengan adegan di dalamnya atau cerita yang dibuat Author, silahkan klik tombol back! Dilarang COPAS atau PLAGIAT dalam bentuk apapun! M for Save!)**_

 **Selamat Membaca!**

 **oOo Phobia : Yuri oOo**

Mebuki segera menuju rumah putrinya begitu menerima telepon dari Sakura. Wajah wanita paruh baya itu terlihat khawatir dan cemas, Sasori yang ikut mengantarkan ibunya juga ikut-ikutan khawatir. Tidak mungkin kan, jika Sasuke melakukan tindak Kekerasan pada Sakura. Jika itu benar-benar terjadi, ingatkan Sasori untuk memotong benda kebanggaan milik Sasuke.

Dan ketika mereka sampai, Mebuki dengan tergesa masuk ke dalam rumah Sakura. Sebagai seorang ibu, Mebuki langsung memeluk Sakura yang menangis sembari memeluk dirinya sendiri di ujung ruangan.

"Sakura, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Mebuki sembari mengelus punggung Sakura dengan lembut.

"Sasuke-kun.. Sasuke-kun..."

"Apa? Apa dia melakukan tindak kekerasan padamu?" tanya Sasori dengan khawatir.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan menunjuk surat yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai. Sasori memungutnya dan membacanya, matanya membulat tidak percaya membaca kata demi kata yang tertera di kertas itu.

"Ini.. tidak mungkin."

.

.

Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursinya sembari menarik nafas panjang. Dia sudah lelah dengan semua dokumen yang menumpuk, proyek yang harus dikerjakan dan meeting yang begitu banyak.

Onyxnya memandang foto Sakura yang sengaja dia letakan di mejanya. Dia merindukan istrinya, merindukan senyumannya, bagaimana menyebalkannya Sakura, bagaimana wajah malu-malu Sakura ketika ngidam. Dia merindukan semua yang ada pada diri Sakura.

"Sasuke-sama." Tayuya masuk ke dalam ruangannya. "Anda ada meeting dengan Nara corp."

 _Kami-sama, jangan rapat menyebalkan lagi._

.

.

.

Mebuki masuk ke dalam kamar putri bungsunya dengan membawa nampan berisi bubur dan memandang Sakura yang tidur dengan nyenyak. Sasori memaksa Sakura untuk meminum obat tidur karena seharian ini putrinya itu menangis.

"Sakura, bangunlah." Mebuki mengusap lembut rambut Sakura.

Perlahan emerald yang cerah itu terlihat. Sakura memandang ibunya yang tersenyum.

"Duduklah dan makanlah dulu, kaa-san sudah menyiapkan bubur untukmu."

Sakura mendudukan dirinya dan menerima bubur dari tangan ibunya. Namun, selera makannya sedang buruk hari ini. Bubur itu hanya dipandanginya tanpa melakukan apapun. Dia hanya ingin Sasuke, dia ingin suaminya disini, memeluknya dan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Makanlah, Sakura. Kamu harus makan agar bayimu tetap sehat."

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang ibunya dengan pandangan terkejut. Dari mana ibunya tahu tentang kehamilannya?

"Sasori yang menceritakannya pada Kaa-san." Mebuki bicara tanpa ditanya, seolah bisa membaca pikiran adiknya. "Kenapa kamu tidak mengatakan pada kaa-san tentang kehamilanmu ini?"

"Saku.. Saku tidak ingin Kaa-san kecewa dengan kehamilan Saku yang diluar pernikahan. Saku, hanya ingin kaa-san bahagia di masa tua Kaa-san."

Mebuki mengusap surai merah muda Sakura dengan lembut.

"Kaa-san bahagia karena Sasuke mau bertanggung jawab. Dia menikahimu dan manafkahimu."

"Tidak Kaa-san, jika dia memang bertanggung jawab dan mencintaiku kenapa dia mengirimkan surat itu untukku?"

"Kaa-san tidak tahu, sayang."

Mebuki memeluk Sakura dengan lembut. Dia tahu bagaimana perasaan putrinya saat ini. Biar bagaimanapun, dia pernah merasakan hal yang lebih menyakitkan dari ini. Sebagai seorang ibu, dia tidak ingin putrinya mengalami hal yang menyakitkan.

.

"Kaa-san." Sasori memandang ibunya yang keluar dari kamar adiknya.

Mebuki mendudukan diri di hadapan Sasori. Pemuda berambut merah itu meneguk susu di gelasnya dan menarik nafas panjang.

"Kamu sudah menghubungi Sasuke?" tanya Mebuki.

"Sudah, tetapi tidak ada jawaban."

Mebuki menarik nafas panjang.

"Kaa-san masih ingat bagaimana Sakura menemukan pesan singkat yang dikirimkan istri kedua Tou-san. Malam itu, Sakura menangis semalaman ketika mengetahui keluarganya hancur sebelum menceritakan semuanya kepada Kaa-san. Jika adikmu menjadi seperti itu, ini semua salah Kaa-san. Seharusnya, Kaa-san lebih memikirkan perasaanya dari pada perasaan Kaa-san sendiri. Kaa-san saat itu masih terlalu muda untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa tou-san kalian menikah lagi."

Sasori menggenggam tangan ibunya dengan lembut. Anak manapun tidak ingin keluarganya menjadi terpecah. Setiap anak menginginkan sebuah keluarga yang utuh dan bahagia. Tidak ada seorang anak yang ingin keluarganya menjadi berantakan bahkan menjadi _broken home._

Hal yang paling diingatnya adalah ketika mereka berdua jalan ke sebuah mall. Saat itu Sakura ingin sekali membeli es krim strawberry kesukaannya. Saat mengantri, mereka melihat seorang ayah bersama kedua anaknya.

" _Ayah, aku ingin es krim itu!"_

" _Cium pipi ayah, lalu kamu akan mendapatkannya."_

Sasori tidak akan pernah melupakan ekspresi wajah Sakura saat itu. Begitu sulit untuk diartikan.

" _Aku pernah merasakan posisi gadis kecil itu, bukan begitu nii-chan?"_

Dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Kata-kata Sakura saat itu begitu membekas di ingatannya.

"Apakah kamu percaya jika Sasuke benar-benar mengirimkan surat cerai itu? Mereka baru seminggu menikah dan rasanya lucu ketika Sasuke mengirimkan surat cerai untuk Sakura," ucap Mebuki. "Apa perlu Kaa-sann menghubungi Mikoto?"

"Jangan," cegah Sasori. "Aku yang akan datang ke kantor Sasuke dan akan menanyakan semuanya."

"Baiklah. Kaa-san serahkan semuanya padamu, Sasori."

 **oOo Phobia oOo**

Ino datang ke rumah Sakura ketika mengetahui sahabatnya itu jatuh sakit. Saat dirinya sampai disana, ibu Sakura sedang membuat bubur. Dan ketika mendengar garis besar penyebab Sakura jatuh sakit, Ino segera menuju kamar sahabatnya itu.

Aquamarinenya memandang Sakura yang sedang tidur bergelung selimut. Wanita berambut merah muda itu tampak tenang dalam tidurnya. Perlahan, Ino mendudukan diri di samping Sakura dan mengelus rambut wanita itu dengan lembut.

"Ino?" Sakura sedikit membuka matanya.

"Aku disini, Sakura." Ino tersenyum. "Bibi Mebuki menghubungiku dan sudah menceritakan semuanya."

Emerald Sakura meredup.

"Kenapa, kenapa dia melakukan ini padaku? Kenapa dia mengirimkan surat cerai padaku." Sakura terisak.

"Tidak ada hal yang buruk terjadi, Sakura. Sasuke pasti memiliki alasan untuk melakukan semua ini. Dia mencintaimu seperti apa yang kamu katakan, Sakura."

"Tapi, Ino-"

"Percayalah, Sakura."

.

.

"Maafkan saya, tuan. Sasuke-sama sedang ada rapat," ucap Tayuya.

"Aku hanya ingin bicara dengannya sebentar saja."

"Tidak bisa, Sasori-sama. Jadwal Sasuke-sama bahkan sangat padat hingga lembur nanti."

"Kapan dia ada waktu?" tanya Sasori.

"Tidak ada waktu, Sasori-sama. Banyak proyek yang ditunda Sasuke-sama dan semuanya harus di kerjakan dalam waktu dekat."

Sasori menarik nafas panjang. Dia memang mendengar jika Uchiha corp sedikit menurun. Mungkin menemui Sasuke akan sedikit susah.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengelus wajahnya yang terasa letih. Di hadapannya terdapat makanannya yang dibawakan Tayuya yang bahkan tidak tersentuh sama sekali. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul tiga pagi, tetapi semua pekerjaannya belum juga selesai. Bahkan dokumen yang dia kerjakan sedari tadi tidak ada yang berkurang.

Dia ingin pulang dan menemui Sakura. Rasanya dadanya terasa ingin pecah ketika mengingat wanita yang telah menjadi istrinya itu. Dia begitu merindukan sosok istrinya, merindukan senyumannya, merindukan masakannya, merindukan semua yang ada pada diri istrinya.

Tetapi, dia tidak bisa pulang sebelum seluruh pekerjaannya selesai. Apalagi, lusa dia harus rapat dengan pemilik-pemilik perusahaan besar yang telah bekerja sama dengannya.

Harinya pasti akan menjadi sangat panjang dan melelahkan.

.

.

"Kamu yakin akan melakukan semua ini, Sakura?"

Ino membantu Sakura memasukan semua barang-barangnya ke dalam koper. Pagi ini sahabatnya itu akan pulang ke Perancis bersama sang Ibu. Sakura menyeka air matanya, berhari-hari menangis membuat berat badannya turun dan matanya menjadi bengkak.

"Untuk apa aku tinggal disini tanpa Sasuke-kun, dia menginginkan hubungan ini berakhir dengan perceraian. Sasori-nii yang akan mengurus semuanya."

Ino memeluk Sakura, membiarkan ini menjadi pelukan terakhir mereka.

Dan ketika Sakura masuk ke dalam mobil yang akan membawanya ke bandara. Emeraldnya memandang rumahnya yang baru ditempati bersama Sasuke. Dia tidak akan melupakan semua ini.

"Sasori-nii, aku punya satu permintaan sebelum kita ke bandara."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jika kita membangun jembatan disini, maka akses jalan akan lebih mudah dan kita akan terbebas dari macet."

Sasuke sedang menerangkan proyek baru yang akan mereka kerjakan. Dihadapannya, kakeknya duduk, Hashirama selaku pemegang saham terbesar kedua juga duduk, ada Naruto dan Sai yang akan bekerja sama dengan perusahaannya.

"Bagus, pemikiranmu cukup bagus, Sasuke." Madara tersenyum ketika membaca konsep proyek baru mereka.

"Baiklah. Lalu-"

"Sasuke-kun."

Serentak mereka menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang Sakura yang berdiri di depan pintu ruang rapat. Sasuke terkejut ketika Sakura berjalan mendekat, lebih terkejut lagi melihat mata Sakura yang bengkak.

"Sakura, apa yang terjadi?" Sasuke mendekati istrinya yang terlihat kacau.

"Aku akan pulang ke Perancis. Terimakasih untuk semuanya, Sasuke-kun."

"Apa maksudmu, Sakura? Aku tidak mengerti."

Sakura menyeka air mata di sudut matanya dan menyerahkan amplop bersi surat cerai yang diterimanya beberapa hari lalu. Dan ketika Sasuke membacanya, onyxnya membulat tidak percaya.

"Omong kosong apa ini, Sakura?! Aku tidak pernah mengirimkan hal ini padamu!"

"Tapi kenyataannya, aku menerimanya atas namamu, Sasuke-kun!"

"Siapapun yang mengirimkan ini tidak lucu, Sakura." Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan intens. "Aku mencintaimu dan tidak ingin menceraikanmu apapun yang terjadi! Dalam benakku aku tidak pernah berfikir untuk menceraikanmu! Siapapun orang yang mengirimkan ini, dia hanya mengirimkan sebuah omong kosong!"

"Tapi, Sasuke-kun-"

Sasuke tanpa pikir panjang langsung membungkam Sakura dalam satu ciuman yang panjang. Sasuke melumat bibir yang begitu dia rindukan. Rasanya, energinya seperti terisi kembali.

"Aku mencintaimu dan kamu tahu itu, bukan?" Sasuke melepaskan ciuman mereka dan menyatukan dahi mereka. "Tidak ada perceraian, Sakura. Siapapun yang mengirim surat itu benar-benar mengirim omong kosong."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumnya.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke kembali menyatukan bibirnya. Melupakan keadaan sekitarnya.

"Ehem, dasar anak muda."

Sakura segera menjauh dan baru menyadari bahwa mereka ada di ruang rapat perusahaan. Madara tersenyum geli memandang keduanya.

"Mereka sedang kasamaran, begitu bukan, Madara?" Hashirama tertawa.

"Jika kau merindukan istrimu cari hotel, Teme."

Sasuke tersenyum ketika memandang wajah Sakura yang memerah.

"Ide bagus, dobe."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun, kamu tidak akan meninggalkanku bukan?"

Sasuke memeluk Sakura dari belakang. Setelah kejadian tadi siang, Itachi selaku kakaknya langsung mengambil alih setengah proyek yang dikerjakan Sasuke. Ibunya mengomel panjang lebar tentang pekerjaannya yang menuntutnya untuk lembur dan akhirnya kesalahpahaman ini sudah berakhir.

Jadi, mereka langsung memutuskan pulang dan Sasuke langsung membawa Sakura keatas ranjangnya untuk tidur. Rasanya beberapa hari tidur di sofa kantor itu menyebalkan.

Meski tidak diketahui siapa yang mengirim surat cerai gadungan itu. Sasuke bersumpah akan membunuh orang itu.

"Sasuke-kun."

"Tidurlah, Sakura. Aku mengantuk."

Sakura tersenyum ketika Sasuke memeluk perutnya dengan erat disertai dengan dengkuran halus dari suaminya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun."

Bagaimana jika yang mengirim surat cerai itu sahabat kalian sendiri?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Omake**

"Tadaima."

Ino muncul dengan gaun malamnya yang berwarna kuning cerah. Sai tersenyum dan mengecup pipi istrinya itu.

"Okaeri, Sai-kun. Aku memasakan makanan kesukaanmu." Ino tersenyum.

"Ino-chan, apakah kamu melihat keduanya tadi?"

Ino memandang Sai lalu menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku percaya jika keduanya saling mencintai. Sekarang giliran kita untuk bahagia."

"Apa aku perlu memberitahu Sasuke dan Sakura bahwa kita yang mengirimkan surat cerai itu?"

"Kau terlalu polos, Sai-kun." Ino mencium bibir Sai. "Tidak perlu, mereka bisa membunuh kita nanti."

Ino tersenyum ketika mereka duduk di meja makan. Kini dia benar-benar rela melepas Sakura dan berjanji akan meraih kebahagiaannya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Owari**

 **Special's thank's to :**

 **Cherryhamtaro, Frizca A, Misa Safitri3, Harunofarron38, Uchiha Javaraz, Harika-chan ELF, Cherry480, Bang Kise Ganteng, Hanazono Yuri, Name Whatiee, Ayuniejung, ernykim, Zarachan, Uchiha Pioo, Hima-chan, 69CoolAndCold69, Greentea Kim, Gelanggang, Genie Luciana, Rossadilla17, LukeLuke, Yosh-akimoto, Hime, Nurulita as Lita-san, Tsurugi de Lelouch, smilecherry, Yoriko Yokochidan, Uchiaru83, Haruka Ryokusuke, Yukinami Shina, Youngki Anggara, Firza290, Guest, Sarada Navers, Luhannieka.**

 **Hoho.. fict ini belum sepenuhnya tamat. Pasti ada banyak yang merasa belum puas sama ending fict ini.. masih ada dua chap bonus untuk kedepannya.. jadi tunggu aja yaa..**

 **Terimakasih banyak buat yang udah ngedukung fict ini.. pokoknya aku sayang kaliaaaannnn!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


End file.
